Demons, Dances and Daddy Issues
by imnotsuretbh
Summary: Continuation of The 8th Dead Man and set after The Dying Of The Light. Darquesse is gone, but a new threat looms overhead Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ezra and Dexter. This one has quite the past with one of them. Will they beat it? Possibly. Will things go their way? Absolutely not. Mild Language and Violence
1. Apologies And Reintroductions

**Hope you enjoy the new story!**

Five Years Later

Valkyrie smiled sadly at Danny. She knew this was the last time she would ever see him again. He didn't want to be a part of that world. She didn't understand it, but she respected it. There was a knock on the door, and Valkyrie could see the distorted brim of a hat. Her heart leapt out of her chest as she threw the door open, jumping on Skulduggery and holding him there. He stood for a moment with his arms by his sides and then mumbled something about Valkyrie and her damn hugs, but Valkyrie didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked by how attracted she actually was to Skulduggery. He hadn't changed much. He still had thick, dark brown hair. He still had such piercing blue eyes that they made Valkyrie's knees weak when she looked into them. His jaw and cheekbones were pronounced, his body thin but lean. It was Skulduggery. It was her Skulduggery. He peered over her shoulder at Danny who was standing awkwardly by the door. Valkyrie smiled at him. "Goodbye, Danny." She said.  
"Bye, Stephanie." He replied. Valkyrie followed Skulduggery out to his new hideous car. It was pink. She pointed this out.  
"It's pink." She said. Skulduggery nodded and opened the door. "It is, yes." He said. He got in, and she got in too. "Why is it so..."  
"Pink?" He offered.  
"Well... Yeah."  
"Good question. I don't really have an answer."  
"This is ridiculous."  
"It's good to have you back."  
"This car is an abomination, Skulduggery."  
"Oh how I've missed your complaining."  
"I feel stupid."  
"And you're sulking, my have I missed your sulking."  
"I just... I feel like Barbie."  
"I hardly doubt that Barbie could shoot lightning bolts, but alright."  
Skulduggery started to drive. Valkyrie grinned.  
"You're right... I am awesome."  
"I don't recall saying that."  
"You implied it."  
"I didn't."  
"You insinuated it."  
"I did no such thing. Now, would you like Ezra or Fletcher to pick us up, or are you going to subject me to the menial task of flying again?"  
"Ezra and Fletcher! I've missed them so much... I've missed you so much." Valkyrie said quietly.  
"I missed you too."  
"Skulduggery?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you all... Do you guys... want me back?" Valkyrie asked in a small voice. Skulduggery paused.  
"I've wanted you back since the day you left." He said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. He looked at her briefly, then smiled, his eyes on the road.

Skulduggery had a meeting place arranged, and had asked both Fletcher and Ezra to meet them there. It was a nice retro diner. Ezra and Fletcher were waiting outside when the pink car pulled up. Valkyrie flung the door open as Ezra screeched and barrelled into her, both hugging so tightly. "Oh my god, please never leave again!" She said. She pulled back and Fletcher took her place. They both looked the same. Fletcher's hair was a little longer, which gave him more to work with when he styled his hair ridiculously. Ezra had cut her long golder hair short, it was just above her shoulders now. "Shall we?" Skulduggery asked, pointing to the diner that had a sign saying 'best milkshakes in the county'. "I will be the judge of that." Ezra said cheerfully. Valkyrie hadn't realised just how much she and missed everyone. She missed Fletcher's laid back attitude, and his hair, and how he was caring and kind. She had missed Ezra's chirpy voice and her odd quirks and her dramatic way of telling stories, with all the gestures and the funny voices. She had missed Skulduggery. My, she had missed Skulduggery. His velvet voice, his suits and hats, his jokes and nagging, his dry and ironic sense of humour. She had missed all of him. All of them, too. She hadn't allowed herself to think about them, about any of them, not Tanith or Dexter or China, none of them. But now the dam was failing, and she had to bite her lip to stop her from crying. Fletcher and Ezra weren't stupid. They took in the situation and excused themselves to go order for everyone. Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand and intertwined his fingers with her's. Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat. His hand was cool in her's. She never wanted to let go. She never would. She would never leave them again. She thought it would be better, but it was worse. She will never forget Skulduggery's voice after he picked up the phone after the first ring, the sad, pleading voice as he said hello. She had done that to him. Ezra's tearful blue eyes as she hugged Valkyrie like she was scared that if she let go, Valkyrie would disappear. She had done that to her. Fletcher's sad smile that spoke a thousand words. Even though he was her ex, they were friends, great friends, and she had abandoned them. She had abandoned all of them. No matter how hard she tried, she could never erase that. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Skulduggery trailed his thumb over her hand, making her heart beat faster. "It's alright." He said. Ezra and Fletcher arrived, carrying two huge trays of food. There were burgers and fries and milkshakes and onion rings and slices of cake. They sat the trays down and sat in the booth, Fletcher closest to the window. "I like your hair, Ezzy." Valkyrie said, wanting to desperately lighten the mood. It worked. Ezra twirled a golden strand between her fingers, smirking. "Skulduggery's fault." She said.  
"It wasn't." He said.  
"Oh no, it was. You shot the fire ball."  
"A Demon was attacking me, you should have moved."  
"A Demon was on top of me!"  
"It wasn't my fault."  
"It was."  
"It's been two years!" Fletcher said loudly. Ezra casually threw a fry at Skulduggery and he glared at her. It was moments like this that Valkyrie remembered they were actually brother and sister. Her heart panged as she thought of Alice. She didn't have a little sister anymore. Or parents. "Hey... What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked.  
"I miss my parents..." Valkyrie said.  
"We can go see them now, if you like. I know little Alice is dying to see you!" Ezra said. Valkyrie frowned at her. "They're dead." Valkyrie said, but she wasn't sure. Fletcher choked on the bite of burger in his mouth as Skulduggery's head whipped towards her. Ezra's brow was furrowed.  
"Why on earth do you think that, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.  
"Darquesse... Darquesse destroyed them. Fletcher brought them back early, and before Darquesse left she... she destroyed to a building. It collapsed with them in it..."  
"Is that why you left?"  
"Well... yes... One of the main reasons."  
"Oh, Val, no. They're fine. They weren't even hurt too badly. The building collapsed, but They weren't in it. Fletcher teleported them in, then teleported them straight back out. He thought it was safe." Ezra exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I thought it was all clear, but it wasn't. I never left them though."  
"Yes you did... you were beside me as the building collapsed..." Valkyrie tried, getting panicked and flustered.  
"Darquesse's final trick. To make you think your family were dead. She knows you best. She knew you'd take off, knew you wouldn't tell me because I'd talk you out of it." Skulduggery said sadly. Guilt and embarrassment and hatred boiled inside of Valkyrie. "I've missed five years for nothing..." Valkyrie said quietly.  
Ezra gave a weak smile. "Good thing you have plenty of time to catch up then, isn't it?" She asked, brushing a strand of gold hair behind her ear. Her sleeve dipped a bit, revealing an ugly green and blue ring of bruises. "Ez, your wrist?" Valkyrie pointed out. Ezra looked at her wrist, pulling her sleeve to cover it. She was biting her lip. She wasn't saying.  
"Demons are after us, her. We've been trying to... eradicate them for the past five or so years." Skulduggery said, filling in the gap.  
"Any leads?"  
"Nope. Not a single one."  
"This should be fun."  
"Our line of work always is, Valkyrie."

 **Thanks for reading my lovely!**


	2. Do You Like Crayons?

Valkyrie wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She closed her eyes, trying to hide the shame and guilt and embarrassment that she felt. She took a small breath and before she could think herself out of it, she knocked.  
She heard a ruckus, then fumbling. Then her father opened the door. Her living, breathing father, in all his dishevelled glory.  
"Dad, I-" She started, but he pulled her into a hug as he called for his wife. Melissa poked her head through the living room door and saw her husband cradling girl, the top of her head poking out from behind his shoulder. "Oh." She gasped and ran through. "Oh, my baby." Valkyrie fumbled with her arm until she had wedged it out and wrapped it around her frail mother. She was crying. She didn't remember when she started, but tears were making warm, salty trails down her cheeks. Her parents lead her through he small, familiar home. Her home. Her mother busied herself with the kettle while her father sat and they talked. Her mother joined them with three steaming cups of tea. They spoke for hours, about everything.  
The Sanctuary hadn't left them. Skulduggery had kept his promise, he had looked after them. He got everyone he could to help as well; China helped get her father a new job when he lost it. Ezra and Dexter were Alice's favourite baby-sitters because Alice climbed all over Dexter whether he liked it or not, and Ezra's hair had become Alice's passion, her favourite crayon being yellow ochre because it was closest. Skulduggery kept watch. He was her parent's number 1 speed dial and he dropped everything. Her parents had been attacked 8 times in the past five years.  
Valkyrie's blood boiled when she heard this. Her parents quickly assured her that it was minor, amateurs, Skulduggery had called them. But Valkyrie didn't care. But her anger dissipated when the door opened again. "Mummy! Daddy!" Came a high-pitched voice. Then in came a little girl, with hair as black as ravens, eyes the brown of dark chocolate, skin pale but with that glow that all toddlers seemed to have.  
Alice.  
Her little hand was being held by Ezra's, a wide smile on her hair. Dexter was in the door way. "We'll be off then." Ezra said with a grin as Alice looked confused at Valkyrie, this strange, dark-haired woman she didn't know, with puffy red eyes, sitting in her kitchen. "Noooooooo!" Alice cried, tugging on Ezra's hand. Ezra crouched down and wrapped her arms around the small child. "Buh-Bye, Aunty Ezzy!" She cried. Then she let go and ran for Dexter, who knelt and lifted her up, Alice shrieking with giggles as he spun her around. "Buh-Bye, Uncle Dexy!" She said between her hysterical laughter once he sat her down. Valkyrie had tears in her eyes. They had looked after them when Valkyrie had given up. She would never be able to thank them. "Bye Ally." Dexter replied. Desmond pulled out a note from his wallet and offered it to Dexter. "This time?" He asked.  
"Most certainly not." Ezra said smiling.  
"We should get going." Dexter said, and Ezra waved to everyone, took Dexter's hand and left.  
"Alice, dear, come and see Mummy." Alice woddled over to Melissa, who scooped her up and sat the child on her lap. "We have someone very important we'd like you to meet." She said.  
Desmond placed his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. "This... This is your older sister, Stephanie, but she likes to be called Valkyrie."  
"Vally." Alice said nodding in that determined way that only six year olds could manage.  
"Hiya," Valkyrie said tentatively. She was scared. She didn't know if she would let her in or not.  
Alice stuck her hand out. "Come and look at my crayons with me. I like crayons." Valkyrie smiled as unconditional love sprouted from within her chest. The hole that was there was filled. She took her little sister's hand. "Yes... Yes, I love crayons."

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! 3**


	3. Your Dirty Little Secret

_Does that hurt?_  
 _Is that why you're screaming? Oh shut up, it isn't that bad. It's just my knife, it's just your shoulder._  
 _You left me all alone, didn't you? You deserve this. All of this. Oh stop screaming._  
 _Fine, I'll get the gag. There. Much better. Much quieter. Do you see this little bottle? Can you guess what it does? If you breath this in, which you will, it feels like you're on fire inside. I made it myself. Clever, isn't it? Just a few drops on a cloth, then put the cloth over your nose._  
 _Oh for God's sake stop struggling. There we go. Breath it it. Good._  
 _I wonder how long it take to kick in- oh, oh your really lurching now, aren't you? I suppose we should consider it kicked in._  
 _You're going to a pull a muscle if you don't stop that. Look at how tense you are, deary me, it's more effective than I could have ever imagined._  
 _Oh hush now, don't be a baby._  
 _You always were so weak. A follower. You would walk off a cliff so long as someone was in front you. You're pathetic, and no matter how much you do, you'll always be pathetic._  
 _Do you think they love you? Really? How... niave of you. They're using you. All of them._  
 _You don't need them, you never did. All you ever needed was me._  
 _But no. You left me. So I'm doing this to you. You're dreaming right now, and I can still make you scream. Make you writhe. Make every muscle burn, ever nerve twitch._  
 _I was always stronger than you. But now? I'm invincible._  
 _So join me. Join me_  
 _"Dexter!"_  
Ezra was clutching Dexter's cold, clammy bare shoulders, a look of fear and concern on her face. It was his fifth dream this week alone. He wouldn't tell her what they about, but he would scream and lurch and claw at his skin in his sleep and Ezra was scared. Dexter sat up and pulled Ezra onto his lap and held her there, his head buried into her shoulder, crying silently. Ezra held on to him tightly, stroking his hair with one hand. "What is it Dexter?" She asked quietly, but he shook his head in reply. "I can't." He whispered. They sat like that for a very long time, in silent. Once Dexter's wasn't threatening to leap through his chest, they both laid down again. Ezra gently kissed his jaw, and curled herself against him, her arms wrapped around his arm, her hand holding his. "I love you." She whispered sleepily.  
He looked at her for the longest moment. "I love you too." He said.  
He knew who was in the dream. He knew that they could kill everybody if they put their mind to it. Shattered fragments of dark memories flooded him, chasing each other around. What if Ezra found out? What would she do? What about Skulduggery? He knew some of it, certainly more than Ezra did, but even he didn't know the extent of it. Dexter gut twisted with unforgivable guilt. He had done it though. There were no excuses good enough. There were no explanations that would fill the gaping hole of regret in his chest. He was a monster, and the person in the dream was right. He was weak. He couldn't fix what he had done no matter how hard he tried. He was a monster and that was all there was. He looked at Ezra. She was good. She had no dirty secrets like Skulduggery or Valkyrie or even himself. How would she react? Would she still love him? He thought of the ring in the velvet box in his jacket pocket. Would she say yes if she knew? She didn't have to find out, not really. But she did. Dexter couldn't get too serious with her unless she knew everything. But he didn't want to tell her.  
He didn't go back to sleep, he couldn't. So he ran the fingers of his free hand through Ezra's hair until the sun came up.

 **Okay, so since school has started I'm going to try to do weekly updates! I hope you're enjoying! Also, I don't have a reliable word count so some chapter are long and some are short, and my apologies for that. Hope you're enjoying! Please review!**


	4. Goddess

They were gathered around Skulduggery's living room, filling Valkyrie in. China Sorrows, Milo Banks and Lila Oo were The Elders now. Ezra and Dexter officially worked for the sanctuary with Skulduggery. Milo was an inventor, as it would happen. Billy-Ray had moved back to Texas. Tanith was in the London Sanctuary, working for them. Ravel was in a isolation, and would remain there for a very long time.  
"Now, the gossiping is over. To business. We have something. A taste of a clue." Skulduggery said, his face serious.  
"Oooh, I love when you talk nerdy." Ezra teased. Skulduggery ignored her.  
"The Demons seem to be Hades'."  
"As in... the Greek God?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Yes." Valkyrie gave a low whistle.  
"So... We need to get Aphrodite on our side." Ezra explained, as if she was deciding to go the shops then the park or the park then the shops.  
"As in... The Greek Goddess. Of love. And beauty." Valkyrie asked.  
"Yep, that's the one." Dexter assured her.  
"Well, how the hell do we do that?" Valkyrie asked. She found she was asking a lot, and she wasn't too fond of it.  
"That's the bit we're stuck at." Skulduggery admitted.  
"My ears are burning." Said a sing-song like voice. Everybody looked at the woman who was lounging on the table. She was beautiful. She had light, strawberry blonde hair that cascaded in perfect ringlets down her back. She had silvery-blue eyes that were the shape of almonds. Her nose was small and slightly pointed, her lips full and rosy pink. her head was small and heart-shaped. Her body was to die for, all curves where there should be curve and angles where there should be angles. She was wearing a very tightly fitting red dress that fell loosly at her knees, and strappy high-heeled black sandals. A gold circlet adorned her perfect head. She giggled, and it sounded like bells, her face lit up in a way that made the roomful of people happy without knowing why.  
"Now now, there's no need to be scared my dear children. You see, I'm just very bored. I was worshipped by millions. Then this God comes along and blows me right out of the water." She smiled sadly. "I'm not bitter, just bored. I heard you say my name and let me tell you, I could not resist. The four Sorcerers who saved the world. I was intrigued. I was... honoured. So, tell me, what is it you desire?" She asked, crossing her slim legs.  
"Uh-"  
"We-"  
"Well-"  
"Um-"  
No one knew what to say. No one could form a coherent thought. She was beautiful. Obviously she would be because she was the Goddess of it, but seeing her in person was... surreal. Like she shouldn't be there. Skulduggery's living room was just not adequate for such a breath taking... creature to be. Aphrodite pointed to Skulduggery. "You. Tell me. My patient wares thin."  
Skulduggery cleared his throat. "Hades has Demons after my sister. The Demons want her, and we aren't sure how to, um, what? Oh, yes, beat them. We are unsure of how to stop them."  
Aphrodite nodded. "I can't promise anything but I will speak to him. He is most..." She didn't say what he was most, her beautiful face just contorted with disgust. "I want something though. I am very bored, as I have said. So I want to test you... for my own benefit, of course."  
"Test us how?" Valkyrie asked, having not taken her eyes off the woman in front of her.  
"Prove your love for each other." She said, then she was gone. So was Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Guns And Glass

Stephanie Edgley groaned as her alarm went off. Time for work. She got up begrudgingly and wandered to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, staring at her reflection. She was doing good. She had graduated from uni and found work immediately after. She had moved out. She did her shopping and even made her own appointments. She was doing well for a twenty three year old. She got dressed, grabed a granola bar and walked the short while to the restaraunt. She was a waitress at one of the best restaurants in Ireland, and she loved it. "Seeeeephanie?" Said a voice behind her. She spun and grinned, throwing her arms around her friend Isobel. Her blonde hair was in a bun today, her brown eyes wide. "So... You know how me and Josh have been going out for a month?" She started, and Stephanie already knew where this was going.  
"Yes?"  
"Would... You want to, like, lock up for me?" She asked smiling.  
"Sure thing." Isobel screamed and crushed her ribs again. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said. Stephanie laughed and clocked in, then started working. The day went fast, there wasn't a signle empty table and Stephanie had more than enough to do. She smiled brightly and introduced herself time and time again, offering menus and the specials, and beaming at small children. She was thrilled with the tips she had gotten that day. Isobel came out of the bathrooms, her lips paintd red and her eyes dark. She waved a condom at Stephanie and winked. "Tonight is the night." She promised, stuffing it in her glittery black clutch. Stephanie laughed and said her goodbyes. Stephanie did a double check, making sure the kitchen was spotless and the appliances turned off, the moonlight shining through the high windows. Then she heard glass shattering. She ducked behind a counter, pulling her phone out and dialling the police station's number.  
"999, what's your emergency." Said the monotonous voice on the other end. Stephanie heard more glass breaking.  
"Someone is breaking into my restarount." Stephanie whispered quietly as she heard rummaging.  
"Please stay calm, what restourant?"  
"The Plate."  
"Operatives have been sent out, please stay on the phone with me ma'am, what is your name?"  
Another crash. What were they doing?  
"Stephanie Edgley." She whispered quietly. Someone was coming into the kitchen. Her heart hammered so loud she was sure they would hear. Her legs were shaking and her palms were sweaty and she was scared. The woman on the voice repeated something, but Stephanie didn't dare speak. She didn't dare breath. There was a burp, then the heavy footsteps left. "Stephanie?"  
"Yes, I'm here." She assured the woman. She heard the little breath of releif from her, just as she heard sirens. She heard the person swear, a man, then more crashing. The doors opened and she heard the police, a man and woman. "They're here." Stephanie told the woman, surprised at the speed of things. The woman said goodbye and the line went dead as the police man walked in. "Hello?" He asked softly. Stephanie stood up, her leg muscles happy. "Hi." She said, unsure of what else to say. "You should leave... Try not to look." He said, looking ill. Stephanie frowned but stepped around the counter and walked out of the kitchen and stopped.  
Isobel was dead.  
Stephanie took a step back, bumping into the officer, and she tried to keep the threatening scream in her throat. She tried not to look at the shards of glass, at the blood everywhere, the footsteps. The man put his hand on her back and lead her out. Stephanie was crying. "Detective Gallows? We need you." The woman officer was saying into her phone. Stephanie had to stay to answer questions. The man had escaped. How was beyond Stephanie's comprehension, as well as the fact that Isobel was dead. More police cars pulled up, along with an ambulance. Her body was carried away. Her parents arrived. So did Josh. Their friend, their daughter. Gone. She was fine. She was happy. She was going to go and have sex with Josh then come in and tell Stephanie about it, whether she wanted to hear it or not. But she would never come in again. She was gone. Stephanie was sitting in the back of the police car, feeling numb and like she was dreaming, when a black fancy car pulled up.  
A tall, thin man got out. He was wearing a blue pinstriped suit, and a wide brimmed had. It was late and Stephanie idly wondered if he was quick at getting ready or was already dressed. The officers filled the man in first. He was illuminated by a street light which emphasised his stong jaw and cheekbones. His hair was dark brown, his skin pale. He caught her staring at him and gestured for her to come out. He offered his hand. "My name is Nathanial Gallows. I'm terribly sorry about your loss. I'm also apologetic that I have to question you, but I'm afraid I must." He said matter-of-factly. He went through "routine" questions until he was satisfied, then he offered to drive her home. She accepted, grateful to go home. To go to sleep. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.  
"No." Stephanie said honestly.  
He nodded and kept his eyes on the road.  
"Turn right here. Just the flats there." She said. He pulled up and switched the engine off. "I don't want to be alone." She said, then flushed, unsure of why she said it. He stared at her for the longest time. Nathanial rached across her to the glove box, where he took out a pen and peice of paper. He scribbled something down on it. "This is my persoanl number. Don't hesitate to call, Miss Edgley." He said, passing it to her. She nodded dumbly, mumbled an apology and walked up to her flat. She walked in, shut and locked the door, then went to her window, where she saw the gleam of the black car. It wasn't leaving. He was't going to leave her. She got changed in her room. She crawled into bed. Isobel is dead. Her friend. She shouldn't of hid. She should have been brave and went out when she heard a noise. Not cower behind a damn stove. She heard a noise and before she knew what she was doing, the light was on, her phone in one hand, his number in the other. He picked up first ring. "I heard a noise." She said.  
"Noises are a common thing."  
"But... You're right. I'm sorry."  
"No need to apolgise. Is there anything else, Miss Edgley?" When the hell did his voice get so velvety?  
"Oh... no, wait, you may up to something here... One moment." Stephanie froze as she heard a creak. Then her front door burst open and Nathanial walked in, yelling don't move. Stephanie peered from behind her door, seeing the man. He smiled and then pressed a button on his mobile. "My reinforcements are on their way. Even if you hurt me, you won't beat them." Then he pulled out a gun, and Stephanie froze and Nathanial's shoulders slumped. "Damn."  
"Both of you sit, right there. Where I can see you." He said, gesturing to the couch. Stephanie shakily sat down beside Nathanial Gallows. He smelled nice. The man sat on Stephanie's coffee table, opposite them. He didn't smell nice. "Not be long now." He assured them.  
"I simply can't wait, can you Miss Edgely? I'm excited." Nathanial said cheerfully. Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy. No one said anything until the door was kicked open and six other men filed in through the door, laughing and smiling and just being generally annoying. That's when Nathanial grabbed her hand, hoisted her up and ran towards the window, yelling "Be brave!" The Stephanie felt glass shatter and she was falling and then she was in front of Aphrodite who was smiling. "Very well done." She said clapping. "I'm impressed."

 **Okay, this one is lengthy! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Churches, Cleavers and Chloroform

**~Mild Language and Violence~**

Micheal Abbott hid his disgust, revulsion and hatred for the older man beside him well. The man with the scraggly brown hair, and the gaps in his rotting teeth, and his greasy, oily skin. The remains of lunch on the corner of his mouth, down his ill-fitting shirt. Micheal stared out the window, trying to ignore him all together.  
You can't pick and chose your family, unfortunately.  
"What time is it?" He asked in his infuriatingly gruff voice. Micheal checked his watch, drumming his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. "One minute to go." He replied coldly.  
"Do you have what you need?"  
"You ask this like I haven't done this before."  
"Just checking, that's all."  
Micheal opened his door and got out. "Well don't." Then he slammed it shut. He walked into the alley, sticking close to the walls and shadows, which was mildly difficult with midday sun beating down. It would have been hard for the man in the car, but Micheal was good.  
There she was.  
Just like she was every day. She was consistant.  
She was a small girl, slim. She would be easy. She was pretty, he had to admit. Probably the prettiest he'd seen in a while. She smiled at him breifly as she passed. He turned as soon as she was behind him, clamping down the cloth with chloroform over her mouth. She shrieked, kicked out. Shit, she was strong. She stomped on his foot, drove her elbow into his belly, smacked the back of her head against his nose, all the while her nails dug into his arms holding her there. Micheal ignored the blood dripping from his nose, and pressed the cloth harder on to her face. She still sturggled and screamed, but it was lessening. The she slumped against him, her eyes closed. Micheal held her up with one hand, and shoved the cloth in his pocket with the other. He then grabbed the cable tie from his other pocket and tightened it around her slim wrists, just above the thin gold bracelet on her wrist. He threw her over his shoulder, his hand on her waist to make sure she didn't fall off, then he walked back to the car. Blood was running down his face from that damn headbutt. He dropped her in the boot, then got in the front.  
"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.  
"She was a fighter." Micheal replied. He laughed. They drove to the empty, borded church they were currently squating in. There was nothing around for four miles each direction. "Go get her." He said, then stalked to up to the church. Micheal sighed and grabbed the roll of duct tape, preparing himself. He walked to the boot. She was banging. She was awake. He ripped a long peice of duct tape off, then opened the door.  
"You bastard!" She screeched, launching at him. He wrapped the duct tape around her mouth, but she still screamed. She swung her legs at him, aiming for his groin. He smacked his palm against the side of her head with a great amount of force and while she was dazed, he picked her up, shut the boot and quickly walked to the church. He sat her down on a mouldy pew and secured her legs to the side, her wirsts to the shelf on the pew infront that was for hymn books and bibles. The whole while she glared at him. He cleared his throat and walked away from her, unsure of what to do. "The message has been sent out. In three hours, we cut off her arm." He said, and the girl started thrashing. "Really? You had to say that so loudly?" Micheal asked, annoyed again. Hatred boiled in his chest. He shrugged and walked over to girl, and before she or Micheal could even react, took out his knife and slashed it across her bare arm. She didn't scream. She didn't even move. She just looked up at him with such hatred and disgust that Micheal was slightly impressed. "Was that necessary?" Micheal asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest and leaning against the wall. "You hit her. We can do whatever we want to her."  
"I hit her because I had to. That? That was just rude." Micheal said. He stared at him, tutted then left, cursing them all to hell, apparently. Micheal went to his bag and pulled out pure alchohal and a bandage. He sat down next to the girl. "If I take off the tape, will you scream?" She shrugged. Micheal bit his lip, then gently pulled the sticky grey tape off. He winced when he saw her bleeding lips. "Sorry." He mumbled. She didn't say anything. He took out a knife and she lurched back. "I won't hurt you." He said, but she still eyes him questioningly. He cut the cable ties around her legs. "This is going to hurt." He said, then dabbed the alchohal onto the cut. She hissed and bit her lip, but that all. He bandaged it carefully. "Thank you." She said softly. She shook her head sadly. "My family don't have much money." Micheal's heart sank.  
"What?"  
"We did, but my dad lost his job. That where you took me from, work. We're broke. And I'm going to die because of it." She shook her head bitterly, her eyes watery. Micheal's heart hammered in his chest. "But-"  
"We were evicted yesterday. My god, I'm going to lose an arm. Also, your nose is broken, you may want to get that checked out."  
"Broken? Really?"  
"Yeah... I'd say I'm sorry, but you hit me first."  
"That's true... I did."  
"I don't suppose you'd let me go?"  
"I..."  
She shook her head. "I didn't think so." She said. She turned on the pew and rest her head against it, stretching her legs out. Her hands were shaking. "I'm sorry." Micheal said quietly.  
She snorted. "How many girls have you said that to? How many times have you done this? Is it an act? Good cop, bad cop kinda thing?" She asked, her wall back up. Micheal got up and went back to leaning on the wall.  
"48th. You're the 48th. It isn't just girls, by the way. It's men and women and boy and girls."  
"That doesn't help anything. You're a monster."  
Micheal looked at his feet and swallowed. "I know. I've never apologised for it, not to anyone." She turned to look at him, then the door burst open and He walked in with a cleaver. "Oh my god." She said, involuntarily by the looks of it. He stalked up to her, grabbed her wrist and sliced the cable ties. "What the hell are you doing?" Micheal asked. He felt something. He never felt anything for his victims, and yet.  
"It's been long enough. No reply."  
"It hasn't even been an hour and a half!"  
He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her up, she punched and scratched and screamed and he turned around and backhanded her which made her scream evern more and then she looked at Micheal. "Please." She mouthed. Then He threw her against the wooden table at the front and held her arm down. He raised the cleaver as she tried to pull away. "Your time is up, Ethel Gallows." Ethel closed her eyes as he brought the cleaver down, but it never made it. She opened her eyes as as she heard a grunt and the grip on her arm leave. Micheal had tackled the man and was holding the cloth with chloroform over his face. The man had his hand wrapped around Micheal's throat, Micheal coughing and sputtering. Ethel ran over and kicked the man in the face. His hands fell to his side as he lost conciousness. Micheal grabbed his arm and started running, barging through the door to the outside- no, not outside.  
Aphrodite stood before them. "Love is a beautiful thing." She said, clasping her hands together. Ezra giggled and wrapped her arms around Dexter. "That was horrible." He said looking pale. Ezra pulled away. "Why did he kidnap me?" She asked. Dexter's stomach dropped. "I made it your lives without magic. I made it accurate as possible." Aphrodite said, smiling. "As you all passed, I will speak to Hades. Goodbye. There was a flash of colour then Aphrodite was gone. So was Ezra's smile. "What?" She asked turning to Dexter. He opened his mouth to explain. "You kidnapped and killed innocent people for money?" She asked, looking scared and angry and confused and betrayed all at the same and Dexter's heart broke in two. "It was a long time ago-" Ezra shook her head and air-walked. She was outside and it was dark and raining. She wandered, not sure where she was. Then she saw the sign. Cemetary Road. She was already drench and she knocked on the door. Skulduggery answered, still in a suit. It was then that Ezra started crying. "What? Whta's the matter, Ezra? Its late, are you alright?"  
Ezra shrugged. "I need my big brother." She said inbetween sobs.

 **Okay this is so much fun to write! I hope you're enjoying it!**


	7. The Past Is The Past

**~Mild Language~**

Skulduggery pulled her inside, drying her immediately. He guided her to the couch, left for a moment, then came back with two mugs of tea. Ezra was still hiccupping from crying, but she was trying not to. "What happened, Ezzy?"  
"Aphrodite's test. Dexter is- was- he-"  
"So you found out." Ezra looked at him.  
"You knew?!" Skulduggery nodded.  
"He told me years ago. Begged me not to tell you. He thinks the world of you-"  
"So he lied to me? He's a monster, Skulduggery. He's the people we fight against and you-!"  
Skulduggery cut her off. "You don't believe that. He made a mistake. He didn't tell me everything, he just told me the bare minimum in fact, but he's one of the best men I know. There are reasons and circumstances for everything. Lord Vile. Darquesse. Those were his dark days, Ezra. He didn't lie to you, not really. Has he told you anything about his past?"  
"No." Ezra said in a small voice, feeling like a child.  
"Because he hates himself for it. He's spent the past 400 years trying to redeem himself, with us, with The Dead Men, with you, Ezra. He loves you more than anything. He'd give the world up for you if you asked him to." Ezra wiped her tears away and took a sip of warm tea.  
"I just feel like I don't know him."  
"You shouldn't. You know him better than anyone else. This doesn't change who he is now."  
Ezra nodded. "You're right. I'm being overdramatic." She said, smiling sadly. "What was your test, then?" Ezra asked, desperate to change the subject.  
"I was a detective, Valkyrie worked in a restaurant, there was a murder, I saved the day with my charm, the usual."  
"When did you get to egotistical?" She asked, lightly pushing Skulduggery. He shrugged.  
"Go to him, Ezra." He said, serious again.  
"What do I say?"  
"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Besides, so little sister of mine is short for words." He said. Ezra pulled him into a hug, burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. He patted her back in reply.  
A few minutes later, Ezra appeared in the living room at Dexter's (their?) living room. Dexter stopped, mid pace, mid bite on his already bleeding nub or a nail. "Ezra, I-" Ezra held up her hand, sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. Dexter sat down next to her.  
"How many?" She asked.  
"Ez-"  
"How many?"  
"48."  
"When was the last one?"  
"Before I met you. Technically."  
"Technically?"  
Dexter look at her, and she had never seen him more vulnerable in the whole time she had known him. He'd faced wars, Demons, Vampires, tortures, betrayal, and he had never looked as pained as he did now.  
"You were my last victim, Ezra." He said, his voice catching in his throat. Ezra didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.  
"I walked into that pub with the intent of taking you with me. I walked in knowing that I would hurt you, or kill you. You were poor and I knew it. He knew it. He thought you were pretty, so said you were our next target. You were with them all, The Dead Men. Do you remember that night? When we first met?"  
"I went to get the next round of drinks. We were celebrating Skulduggery's birthday. Back when he was human. Back when I was an elemental." Era said slowly, her tongue feeling dry and thick in her mouth.  
Dexter nodded though.  
"That's when I decided to strike. I walked up to you. I thought you would be easy. The pretty girls usually are. But you were different. You smiled, a genuine smile. You were even more beautiful up close, I was lost for words. I was never lost for words. You didn't know how incredible you were. Every man in that pub wanted you, Ezra, every single one looked at you like you a meal and they were starving. And you didn't even notice. You offered to buy me a meal, even with the small amount of money you had. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't take you. You were too good. I protested, but you got me the meal anyways. Then you invited me over to your table when you found out that I was alone. You asked me my name, then grabbed my hand and pulled me over. You introduced me to everyone, and they were too drunk to really understand much, but they all cheered."  
"Who is the He?" Ezra asked.  
"No. No, it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I was a horrible person, I was a monster, if I explain him, it'll sound like placing blame, but I'm just as responsible as he is."  
Ezra looked at him sadly. "No more secrets." She said sadly.  
Dexter took in a breath.  
"He is my father. My mother and younger brother were killed, so he wanted to make people suffer the way we had. And I agreed. No, don't try to make it sound like I lost my way and all that bullshit. I knew what I was doing. I just didn't care. The night I didn't get you, he beat me. So I left. When you said you were all leaving, that's why I asked to come with you. He was getting worse and worse, more and more violent, more and more savage. It wouldn't be long before I was his text target, so I ran away." He looked up at her for the longest time, and Ezra didn't know what to say.  
"I got really, really drunk the night I saw you kiss Tanith and made out with Sanguine."  
Dexter looked at her and blinked, then laughed. It was such a light, humoured thing to say, said so quickly that it seemed odd and out of place given what was just said. Ezra sat on Dexter's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "The past is the past. I wish you had told me, but I get why you didn't." She said, while absent-mindedly tracing shapes on his broad chest. He wrapped her in his arms, resting his head on top of her's. "I'm sorry." He said.  
"Me too." She said.  
"I forgive you."  
"And I forgive you."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you."

 **GAAAAAAH I don't know why but I just had to give Dexter emotional baggage. Thank you guys for the wonderful revies, they mean the world to me! I hope you all enjoy! 3**


	8. The Backfire Of All Backfires

**~Bad Language and Sexual Themes~**

Ezra woke to a bang. She frowned, unsure if it was outside or not. There was another crash though. Ezra sat up, trying to hear over Dexter's loud breathing. A door slammed. "Dexter, Dexter! Someone is here." Ezra said, shaking her boyfriend awake. He groaned. "What?" He asked, muffled by the pillow. "Somebody broke in." He looked at her confused. Then there was a particularly loud crash and he sat up fully awake. "Okay, you wait here." He said, getting up and reaching for his gun under the mattress.

"What, so you can go and get abducted and probed by aliens and then they wipe you from everyone's memories and you die a slow, painful and weird space death? I don't think so." Ezra said, reaching for her precious Arnis.

"So, what, we get probed together? How romantic." Dexter said, creeping to the door, Ezra beside him. The quietly went downstairs. Whoever it was clearly didn't care about discretion, the lights were on downstairs. There was a man standing over the stove, cooking something. He was dressed in black, the kind of black that absorbed the light around it. His hair was the same colour. He turned as they walked in, his eyes the same bottomless black. "'Ello there! D'ya have a beer I could have with this?" He asked in an odd accent.

"Uh... What?" Dexter genuinely didn't know what to say.

"Well, ye can't have toasted cheese without a beer, can ye?"

"Why are you making toasted cheese?" Ezra asked in a small voice, her Arnis by her side. The man shrugged.

"Cus' I quite fancied it, 'ats why." He said, like it was normal.

"Yes... That's all well and good, but why are you here... specifically in our home?" Deter asked, his gun lowered.

"Ye asked fir me, didn't ye?"

"Hades." Ezra said, looking at Dexter and frowning. He shrugged in reply. The God of Death turned back to his sandwich, flipping, deciding it was done, and plopping it on a plate. He cut it into fours. He seated himself at the table.

"About that beer?" He asked, looking at them with wide eyes.

Dexter went to the fridge and got one, opened it, and passed it to him. He took a swig then a bite.

"Ah, aye, that's the stuff." Ezra sat down tentatively and after a moment so did Dexter.

"So, what's bothering ye?"

Ezra bit her lip, trying to decide how best to word it.

"Demons, that we think are your's, are trying to kill me. And they won't stop." He nodded and took another bite. He licked his fingers, sat back and took another swig of beer.

"They're not mine." He said thoughtfully. Ezra's stomach dropped.

"What? If they aren't your's, who's are they?"

"Some new fella Macon, thinks he's the shit. If you ask me, he ain't know shit. The bastard tried to ask me for a partnership. Arrogant tosser."

Dexter had gone very still.

"Macon? You're sure?" His jaw was clenched, his hand balled into a fist. He was barely breathing, he looked like a statue.

"Positive." He took another bite. Then he leaned forward.

"I don't like him. You have until the New Year to kill him. That's four months from today. If you don't, I'm dragging you both down with me and you'll both be my playthings. Forever is a long time, so you best not disappoint. Here, have a taste." He said. He clicked his fingers and was gone, just as pain erupted in their skulls. Ezra cried out, losing her balance and falling, and Dexter hissed, clutching his head. After what seemed like hours but was only five minutes, it was gone. Like a switch. It was there, white hot, agonising, blinding pain, then it wasn't. "Fuck." Ezra said, picking herself up off the ground.

"Ezra, Macon is my father." Dexter said. She looked at him. Then she picked up the plate with the half sandwich on it and launched it against the wall, watching the broken shards falls to the ground.

"FUCK!" She screamed. "Why can nothing go our way?! Why does something always have to go wrong! We were onto something! We had something! I've never had something backfire so much in my entire life!" Ezra yelled. Dexter looked at her.

"Valkyrie just got back. Me and you just moved in together, for God's sake! We should be having a celebration, not fearing that we are going to be dragged to hell and tortured for eternity!" She sighed and sat down with her head in her hands. "Just this once couldn't things have gone our way? Just once?"

Dexter scooted his chair next to her and twirled her hair.

"We'll fix it. We always do. Any chance to kill my father is chance I'll gladly take. He's after you, Ezra. I won't let him do anything to you. I'd rather die first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said. He tilted her head towards him and pressed his lips gently against her's. She snaked her hands up, one on the back of his neck, the other in his thick dirty blonde hair. She got off her own seat and straddled his lap on the wooden kitchen chair, not wanting there to be any space between them. His hands were on her back as the kiss got more heated, more passionate, more desperate. Ezra's heart hammered through her chest and Dexter trailed a hand into her hair, lightly tugging at the soft golden strands. Then someone knocked on the door. Ezra leaned back against the table's edge, breathing heavily and groaned. Dexter closed his eyes in annoyance. Ezra adjusted her t-shirt as Dexter got up too. It was still night, 3.32am. Ezra frowned as she walked to the front door.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked. Dexter shrugged. Ezra opened the door, but no one was there. She looked down to see a pristine white envelope, decorated with pearls and diamonds. She looked at her partner. He picked it up and read it. The cold night air rustled their clothes and hair as they stood at the door. Dexter's facial expression didn't change. He just passed it to Ezra.

 _Mr Dexter Vex and Ezra Bloom._

 _You are formally invited to the Black Ribbon Masquerade Ball._

 _Failure to attend will result in severe consequences._

 _-M_

There was an address and time on the other side and nothing else.

Macon.

Dexter wordlessly walked back upstairs and Ezra slammed the invitation on the table, shutting the door and locking it. She grabbed her Arnis and twirled it angrily as she walked back upstairs.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry the spacing is different from, like, every other chapter but I got a new app thing for my laptop, because my old one didn't save hardly anything so yeah! This one word count as well, so here is hoping for consistency!**


	9. The Dream Jumper

Valkyrie tried to keep the nagging voice at the back of her right where it was; at the very, very back. She could not tolerate it's constant doubts. She couldn't stand that she agreed with it.

 _You don't belong here._

 _They are only taking you back because they feel sorry for you._

 _They don't love you._

 _He doesn't love you._

 _Were you really expecting them to just take you back?_

 _You were stupid._

 _Ignorant._

 _You left while they were bleeding out._

 _You abandoned them when they needed you._

 _You walked out._

 _You let her win._

 _Sure, she didn't destroy the world._

 _But she certainly destroyed you._

Valkyrie closed her eyes, opened them, and stared out the window.

"What do you think the invitation means? Who is Macon? Why were we given one?" Skulduggery was saying. Valkyrie looked down at the white, elegant piece of paper in her hand. She didn't know, was the short answer. They were driving to the Sanctuary to meet Dexter and Ezra. They pulled up and walked in, greeting Tipstaff as they were guided to see the Elders.

They were a very pretty trio of Elders, Valkyrie had to say. China Sorrows was beautiful, as always. She looked like a more sinister version of Snow White, her blue eyes cold and bemused, her dark hair perfectly fell, her skin porcelain. She was wearing a dark blue silk shirt with a perfectly fitting grey skirt, and black high heels with blue accents coming through as the light shifted. A sapphire pendant hung in the hollow of her throat. Milo Banks was still as sensual looking as Valkyrie remembered, his grey eyes kind, his black hair dishevelled. He wore thick-framed glasses, and Valkyrie recalled him being an inventor. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He gave her a half smile, and even though she wasn't interested in him, and even though he was gay, Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat as she dumbly smiled back. The other woman, Lila Oo, looked serene. She had blonde hair, with dark grey streaks combing through it. She had kind brown eyes, and a warm smile. Her skin looked like it was about to wrinkle, but wasn't quite there yet. She had on a flowing beige dress, with vibrant flowers crawling upwards until they sparsely decorated her empire line and up. A thick gold band adorned her middle finger. Ezra and Dexter seated already. Dexter looked pale, almost grey, dark bags under his hazel eyes. His easy going smile was gone, replaced with a forced, tight smile. His hands were shaking. His blonde hair looked as if he had been tugging it all morning. Ezra was looking at him, concerned and helpless looking. Her gold hair was in a pony-tail, but it was too short and most of the hair had fallen out of the hairband, but she either hadn't noticed or didn't care. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down.

"It's good to see you, Valkyrie." China said, smiling. Valkyrie smiled in return. "It's good to be back." She replied, clamping the little voice in her head.

"My name is Lila Oo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, dear." Said the stranger. She sounded like she should be baking cookies. Valkyrie nodded her greetings. Milo just smiled at her again.

"Now that we are all here, let this meeting officially begin. Miss Bloom or Mr Vex, will you please tell us why we are here on such short notice." Grand Mage Sorrows insisted. Vex didn't acknowledge his name being spoken. Bloom cleared her throat.

"Last night, Hades came to see us." She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again. "He said that they aren't his Demons."

"Then who's are they?" Pleasant asked.

"A man called Macon's. Hades doesn't like him."

"So he will help us?" Elder Banks asked as Pleasant said "We received an invitation from a Macon."

Bloom shook her head. So Macon knew about Pleasant and Cain.

"No." She said in a small voice, promising herself to go back to invites. "Quite the oppsoite. He said that we have until the New Year to kill him."

"And if you don't?" Elder Oo questioned.

"Then he drags us down." She said, barely above a whisper. She didn't need to elaborate. They all understood.

"Okay, who is this Macon? I've never heard of him." Grand Mage Sorrows pointed out. Cain didn't think it possible, but Bloom's shoulders slumped even more.

"Macon is... Macon is Mr Vex's father." She said, biting her lip and looking away as Vex winced. There was a heavy, thick silence as everyone registered this information.

"What of this invitation, Mr Pleasant?" Grand Mage Sorrows queeried.

"Last night. At about 3.30am. I received an invitation for a Black Ribbon Masquerade Ball."

"Me too." Cain chipped in, sliding her's on the table. Bloom took out the little white piece of card and set it on the wooden table as well.

"So, this guy is walking in and thinking he can kick up a storm? Why? Why now? Why has he been after Ez- Miss Bloom?" Cain asked.

"Because He hates her because He thinks she took me from Him." Vex said, his voice harsh, his eyes staring blankly at the table.

"Do we go?" Cain asked, trying to forget the dead, defeated look plastered on Vex's face.

"I don't see how we have another choice." Elder Oo said.

"You won't be going in alone. I'll make some things. Masquerade, huh? Good thing there will be masks." Elder Banks said, taking out a little A5 notepad and scribbling in it.

"I've been having dreams." Vex blurted out. Everyone stared at him, including Bloom. "They're of him... doing terrible things to me. They were just nightmares at first but now... Well." He stood up and slipped of his jacket. He passed it to Ezra who wordlessly held it, her hands wringing the fabric. Then took of his shirt and turned around. There were gasps as everyone looked. On his tanned, toned back were lacerations. Three, going from the top of his spine, to the top of his waistband. Ragged and red and raw. He put his shirt and jacket back on and sat heavily in the chair.

"He's a Dream Jumper." Pleasant said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Elder Banks asked.

"It means he can kill us in our own heads." Pleasant said slowly, looking in turn at everyone in the room.

 **Thank you for reading my lovelies!**


	10. Normalacy And Decisions

A month passed with no leads, no help, no nothing. No Gods or Goddesses appearing. No more scary invitations. No more gashes in the middle of the night. Things were tense. Dexter knew that Valkyrie and Skulduggery were thinking the same thing, but didn't want to say.

If Ezra and Dexter were dragged down, would they be?

Dexter didn't know. He felt numb and scared and angry and guilty and ashamed all at once. He felt a ball in his chest steadily expanding as another day goes by with nothing. Three months to go.

Sorrows was throwing a party for Valkyrie's 23rd Birthday. Things were tense, and she felt useless, and if there was one thing she hated it was feeling useless. Dexter understood that feeling.

Ezra had been herself. She refused to blame Dexter for his father's returning, and she stayed up into the early hours of morning with him because he was too frightened to go to sleep. She made him eat, whether he wanted to or not, and she did everything she could to try to find something, anything, leaving for days, sometimes with Valkyrie, Milo, Skulduggery or even Lila, sometimes with Dexter, sometimes on her own. She went to Deacon, Finbar and Cassandra, seeing if they saw anything. She went to friends she had helped in the war, which was an endless list to be frank, and she had them doing little jobs that wouldn't get them hurt. But she was wavering.

Dexter knew her too well.

She was pale, her blue eyes looking too bright on her tired face. She was eating less and less, wearing the same shirt for a week at a time. Her lips were cracked and bleeding from biting and picking the skin off them. Underneath her eyes were grey.

She was just as scared, just as tired.

But she did was Ezra did; smiled and said everything was fine.

Dexter looked over at her, on the phone to one of her friends.

"Yeah... Yep, okay. No, no. It's okay, don't worry at all! Thank you so much for you help. Yeah, you too. Okay... Yep. Thanks again... Okay now, bye!" She hung up, and for moment, just one, her facade fell. She showed how desperate and tired she was, how helpless and useless she felt. But it disappeared a moment later. She sat on the couch then laid down, her head on Dexter's lap. Her walls were crumbling.

"What do we do?" She asked in a small voice. Dexter didn't say anything. He didn't know. Ezra covered her face with her hands, then dragged them down. "The party is tonight. We should get ready." She said, grabbing Dexter's hand and looking at his watch for the time. She got up and looked at Dexter. "We'll do this." She said. Then she disappeared upstairs.

 _Sitting and sulking isn't going to help anything_ , he thought dumbly to himself. He got up and went upstairs. Ezra was mid-change, slipping the dress over her head. Her arm got stuck and she started laughing, her head covered by the fabric. She was waving her arm frantically, her other arm stuck in the dress. Dexter snorted and went over to help her. He was too quiet, and she didn't realise he was near and thwacked him in the face, which just made them both laugh more. "I'm sorry!" She said, her voice disjointed and muffled because of the dress and her laughter. He untangled the stretchy, strappy cream coloured fabric, still laughing. Her arms finally free, she popped her head through the dress and was finally dressed. Her hair was in her face, and Dexter brushed it aside. She was still smiling, and so was he. "Thanks." She said quietly, looking from his eyes to his lips. He grinned, putting his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer, touching his forehead to her's.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

Then her phone started ringing. "Can we ever have a moment?" She asked, lightly pressing her lips to his as she picked her phone up off the bed. "Skulduggery? What's up?" She frowned. "The blue one?" Her frown deepened. "Um... The brown ones? I don't know, ask Milo. He's good with stuff. Okay, don't be snarky, there is no need for that." A smile danced on her face though. Dexter made a decision then.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Ezra said goodbye then went to the little vanity China had given them as a house warming gift. It seemed out of place in the bedroom, with the bedroom being homely and cosy. The bedspread was blue, the bedside tables distressed wood, the paint beige with an accent wall of a darker brown, a weekend spent well by Ezra and Dexter. The vanity was white, with a mirror that had lights elegantly but intentionally placed. Ezra had graciously accepted. It didn't match though, and China offered to redecorate, which was graciously declined. It also wasn't a new house, either, which made the whole idea of a house warming gift somewhat redundant in this situation. Ezra sat down and plugged in her hair curlers as Dexter went to the closet. It was already opened from when Ezra got the dress she was wearing from it. Everything in there was made by Ghastly. There were dresses for Ezra that he had made over the years, that no one but Skulduggery knew about. Ghastly died before he got the chance to give them to her. There were different styles from each era. Ghastly hadn't given up on her. No Dead Man had. Dexter looked on his side, picking out a perfectly pressed white shirt, a dark grey skinny tie, and a black waistcoat and trousers. He got dressed as Ezra curled his hair and for a moment he wondered if this was what if felt like to be normal. His girlfriend getting ready as he got dressed for a friend's birthday party. "Do you think she'll like what we got her?" Ezra asked, her arms awkwardly bent as she reached for a golden strand in the back. She couldn't reach. Dexter straightened from putting on pair of grey socks and took curlers from her, burning his hand in process, he curled the last section of hair. "I hope so. If we got her anything more violent, Skulduggery and her parents would rain down on us." He passed the curlers back and Ezra laughed, turning them off. She took a section of hair on the side, twirled it, and pinned it back with a silver clip. She started on her make up, rubbing creams and powders and shadows on her skin. Dexter went back to the closet and looked sadly at the clothes. He almost felt guilty for wearing them, but he knew Ghastly would haunt him if he left them there to collect dust. "While you're in there, could you pass me the silver heels?" She asked. Dexter got them and got himself a pair of black dress shoes, also Ghastly made. He finished with little silver cufflinks. He changed his sturdy watch for nicer one that Ezra got him for Christmas a few years back, then put on the belt with the silver buckle, just as Ezra put on a touch of a light brown, pink coloured lipstick in an attempt to hide her cracked lips. She put on her shoes and stood, looking at Dexter. She nodded. "You clean up well." He smiled at her, trying to remember how to breath. He offered his arm. "So do you." She slipped her arm through his, putting her phone in his pocket and picking up the black box with a silver ribbon as they walked to the car.

 **Gah fluff is my favourite!**


	11. The Party, Part 1

China outdone herself, Valkyrie thought as she looked at Gordon's, her, house. Glittering gold and silver fairy lights danced on the banisters, windows, around doors and walls. Candles were dotted generously on tables where food and drinks weren't. Men and women dressed smartly in black and white walked around carrying silver trays with small food with big names on them. Champagne or some fancy wine filled everybody's glass, excluding little Alice, who was instead sucking down her fourth Fruit shoot. The guest list was big, inviting everybody who didn't hate Valkyrie. So why Fergus and Beryl were there was a mystery.

Everyone was in their very best clothes.

Melissa was wearing a subtle eggplant purple dress, with her brown hair in a complicated bun. Desmond wore a classy brown and blue mixture. China wore a risky ruby red dress, tightly fitting to her perfect frame. Her lips matched, as well the pendant at her throat. Milo was wearing jeans that probably cost more than everything Valkyrie own and a loose fitting navy blue shirt. Valkyrie herself was wearing a black dress, with a slit up the side to mid thigh. She looked hot. She felt hot. Skulduggery looked amazing, and Valkyrie couldn't stop her heart from beating every time he leaned in and whispered a snide, sarcastic comment in her ear. He wore Valkyrie's favourite, but a somehow dressier version. His shirt was dark blue, and his jacket and trousers were blue pinstriped. His tie was black, matching the stripes. He wore the cufflinks she got for him years ago. He was the picture of class, sophistication, style.

Then there was Fergus. He wore a crumpled, ill-fitted suit that was black but over worn so it looked light a very dark grey. Beryl was wearing something too tight and too bright. Alice was adorable, wearing a pink, full dress. She walked up them and tugged on Valkyrie's finger. Valkyrie took her hand. "Yes, Alice?"

"I feel like a pwincess." She said, smiling a toothy smile. Skulduggery got on one knee, bowing his head.

"That is because you are." He said, smiling. Alice giggled and ran away to reattach herself to Melissa's leg. Crystal came over, wearing a neon pink dress with feathers on it.

"Hey, Val... So, who is magic and who isn't?" She asked, winking.

"Everybody but you, your parents and mine." Valkyrie said, forcing a smile.

"Cool... Cool, that-" But she never finished. She was looking behind Valkyrie and Skulduggery, staring at the doors. "Who is he?" She whispered. Valkyrie turned and saw Ezra and Dexter walk in, greeting China. Dexter did look good. They both did. Ezra scanned the room until her eyes landed on Valkyrie and Skulduggery. She tapped Dexter's shoulder and pointed and they made their way through the crowd. "Val! Happy Birthday!" Ezra said, wrapping Valkyrie in a warm embrace. As soon as Ezra left, Dexter took her place, enveloping Valkyrie in his arms. "Happy Birthday!" He said, winking, like they both knew something no one else did. "Ezra, Dexter, this is my cousin Crystal. Crystal, this is Ezra, Skulduggery's sister, and Dexter, her boyfriend. Two of my closest friends." Valkyrie said, somewhat proud of her introduction of the two. Ezra held out her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She politely, smiling her bright smile. Crystal clasped her hand then let go. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Hello there." She said, stepping closer to Dexter. Ezra frowned. So did Dexter. Then Alice saved the day.

"Uncle Dexxy! Aunty Ezzy!" She cried, launching herself at them. They each hugged her, then she ran off again, dragging Crystal with her. She made eye contact with Dexter and licked her lips as she was pulled away by the determined toddler. Dexter cleared his throat as Valkyrie tried not to vomit. "It would seem you have a admirer." Skulduggery said once she was out of ear shot. Dexter shook his head. A flicker caught Valkyrie's eye as she saw Fletcher and Tanith arrive. They walked over, taking champagne from a silver tray as they did. Fletcher was dressed smart. Tanith was wearing the same as normal, but with a fancy clip in her blonde tangles. Just as they were about to walk into ear shot, China stopped them taking the presents away and setting them on a table with eh rest of the pretty packages. "I still don't think I've ever met someone as uptight as her." Tanith said as a greeting. The party was fun. Everyone was drinking more than they probably should be, but no one minded. Skulduggery had disappeared from Valkyrie's side, and so had her parents. Chine came and took her hand as Tanith took the other. Then out walked Skulduggery holding a huge cake, a look of great concentration on his face so he didn't drop it. Her parents were on either side of him. They were laughing at the look on his face. 23 Silver candles were on top of the round cake. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Valkyrie!" Valkyrie's cheek were red, she just knew it. But all of her embarrassment melted away when Skulduggery looked at her and said in his deep, velvety voice "Make a wish." Valkyrie closed her eyes, did so, then blew out the candle. But one wouldn't go out. She looked at Skulduggery who smirked.

Once everyone ate cake, people started dancing. A slow song came on, and Crystal tried her damdest to ambush Dexter but with no luck. Valkyrie was sitting down, somewhat tired. Skulduggery was sitting at one of the many tables with her, his hand on her back. She didn't mind the attention, she just wanted it to be directed elsewhere for a moment. She looked at everyone dancing. Her parents, lovingly looking at each other, their hands clasped together as they swayed. Milo was dancing with a man who went by the name of James Raven, and they were laughing and twirling, not sure who should be leading. Dexter and Ezra looked like angels with the dim, sparkly lighting. Ezra had her arms around Dexter's neck ad her head on his chest, his hands on her waist. Fergus and Beryl were bickering and swatting at each other, oblivious to the fact that out of the, what, sixty or so people in the room, they were two of the five who were two of the six. Lila had asked little Alice to dance with her, and they were having a ball, spinning and laughing and clapping. Crystal had found poor Tipstaff and decided that he would make do. Fletcher and Tanith were mock dancing, laughing loudly the whole time. "I got you something." He said. Valkyrie turned and looked at him. She grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"What is it? Is it another stick?"

He chuckled. "No, not another stick. Don't tell China or she'll cut my hand off for giving you it early, but close your eyes." Valkyrie did so.

She felt cold metal closing around her wrist. "Okay. Open."

She opened her eyes and gasped. The bracelet that now adorned her wrist was utterly beautiful. It was black gold, with a tiny little silver sparrow charm dangling from it. She giggled at the inside joke. "It's beautiful, Skulduggery."

"You seem surprised. My taste in everything is excellent. My clothes, my car, even my sister is pretty top notch if ask me. And so is my partner." He said, tucking a brown strand of hair behind Valkyrie's ear. She cleared her throat, having trouble focussing.

"You're right, your partner is pretty amazing." She said and Skulduggery laughed.

 **Thanks for reading, as always!**


	12. The Party, Part 2

Ezra quirked her eyebrow as she saw Crystal throw an arm over Dexter's shoulder, her other hand on his chest, turning into him. All the while Dexter tried not to spill the gold bubbles in the intricate glasses he was holding. His shoulders sagged, but then he grinned his killer grin that made unknown girls swoon, and Ezra's heart skip a beat. Ezra couldn't hear what he said, but she saw Crystal laugh. He winked and untangled himself from her, then walked as fast as he could without running away from her. He placed the glass gently in front of Ezra on the white cloth thrown over the round table. "Were you flirting with another girl, Dexter?" Ezra asked, dramatically putting her hand over her heart. "I feel so used, abused... cheated!" Dexter nudged her leg with his foot under the table and she laughed, tossing her unused napkin at him. He grinned that damn grin again, but it was different. He wasn't forcing it, which made it ever more beautiful than he could ever imagine. The lights dimmed until it was just the twinkling lights that were on, and the music slowed. Dexter stood up, adjusting his waist coat. He offered his big, rough hand.

"Miss Bloom, may I have this dance?" He asked shyly. Ezra smiled, taking his hand and standing.

"It would be an honour Mr Vex." She said. He lead her to the cleared off area that acted as a makeshift dance floor. Dexter trailed his hand down to rest on Ezra's waist, his other holding her soft hand. Ezra placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. He looked nervous. "Are you alright?" Ezra asked, concerned. Dexter nodded, then dropped to one knee. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a deep blue velvet box. Ezra's eyes widened. She felt like she was in a fairy tale. Her own little perfection. She was dimly aware of Valkyrie slapping Skulduggery's arm, of China's small smile, of Fletcher and Tanith's whistles, of Desmond and Melissa looking at the two of them, probably thinking about their own proposal, of Milo looking impressed. But Ezra's sole focus was on the handsome man on one knee in front of her.

"Ezra Bloom... Will you marry me?" Dexter asked. The room hushed into a suspenseful, anticipated silence. Ezra kneeled beside him. "Yes... I will, yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around him as people clapped. He stood up, pulling her up gently. He slipped the ring on her left finger. Ezra stared at the silver band that wrapped itself on her finger three times, a diamond planted firmly in the centre, in the shape of a flower. She laughed, and Dexter laughed, because they were happy and giddy and glad and engaged and getting married and Ezra looked down as everyone laughed and there at her feet were flowers, sprouting from the ground, all red and pink and white. Dexter snorted, nearly doubling over. "I'm so happy... That flowers... Just appeared... I'm like a nymph!" Ezra said between fits of hysterical laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

The party went on for a few more hours before it died down. Everyone left except Valkyrie's good friends and family. Apparently, Beryl was the only one who didn't know about magic. That greatly amused Ezra. They were all sitting down on the various couches in Gordon's lounge. "Presents!" China declared, clapping her hands. She picked the one bright pink package out of a sea of black and gold and silver. She passed it to Valkyrie who eyes it questioningly. There were pugs on it. She read the tag. 'From Mum and Dad and Alice.'

"Your father picked the paper." Melissa said despairingly.

"You're absolutely right I picked the paper!" Desmond said defensively. Valkyrie laughed and opened the paper to reveal a large book. It was very... Bright. Glitter was thrown over it hastily, paint was in odd and questionable places, squiggles dominated one half of the cover.

"I decorated!" Alice said proudly. Valkyrie smirked. "It's beautiful, Alice." She said. Valkyrie opened up to the first page.

'Edgleys, 2014-2019.' it said in her mother's cursive. "You should read it when you're not in front of everyone." Her mum said quietly, noticing Valkyrie's watery eyes. She nodded, gingerly putting the thick book down. "Thank you Mum and Dad." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Beryl, Fergus and Crystal got her a holographic silver bag with a crop top, fake tan three shades too dark, a neon pink lip stick, hair extensions three shades too light and a plastic gold necklace with chunky clear plastics. "Thank you guys!" She said.

"A young woman survival kit." Beryl said, nodding vigoursly. Valkyrie carefully put everything back, hoping to never wear it. China went to the table. "Skulduggery." She said accusingly.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Your gift is where, exactly?"

"On Valkyrie's wrist."

"Not on the table, Skulduggery."

"No, China..."

"I have a table for a reason, Skulduggery."

"It's a very nice table?" He said, unsure. China glared at him, then perked up. "Ezra and Dexter, then!" She said, passing Valkyrie a black box with a silver bow on top. Valkyrie undid the bow and lifted the box to reveal a silver dagger, in a silver, jewel encrusted sheath sitting on grey velvet.

"Oh, wow." Valkyrie said, lifting in carefully and unsheathing it.

"Okay, not gonna lie... There is a 99.9% chance that it's haunted..." Dexter admitted. Ezra smiled and shrugged. "What young woman doesn't need one?"

"Eh... Me?!" Beryl said, appalled. Valkyrie coughed to hide her laughter as the rest shifted uncomfortably.

Fletcher gave her a coupon book, for extraordinary travelling. Tanith gave her a thigh holster, which she could now use for her dagger. China got her a silver chain with a sapphire pendant on it. "Since you seemed to like mine." She said curtly. Valkyrie admired the jewel.

She had been spoiled.

Valkyrie looked at her friends, family, partner.

That's when the door opened and in walked a man in an ill-fitting black suit.

 **Sorry for such a big, long gap, but school has been killing me! I hope you all enjoy, and will update as soon as possible! Thanks! Please Review!**


	13. The Party, Part 3

**~Mild Language & Violence~**

23 September 2016

12:05

He was an odd looking man. He had straggly dirty blonde hair, and brown, small eyes. He had patchy stubble, as if he had shaved in a rush. And he was fat. Not mildly overweight, oh no. The buttons that took up residence on his stomach were truly hanging on for dear life. Four other people were behind him. There was a girl in a piece of red fabric that she was using as a dress, with glossy platinum blonde hair and icy green eyes. There was another girl who Valkyrie recognised as the Banshee from Dexter's all those years ago. A tall, very tall, man stood proudly, with a ridiculous hair cut and red eyes. Then there was a dark-skinned boy with long dreads, hanging back from the rest.

"Happy Birthday, Valkyrie." Said the obese man. Valkyrie didn't know who he was, just that he was bad because Banshee was there. "Fletcher, take the Edgleys. Now." Dexter said, standing up. Fletcher picked up on the urgency in his voice, made sure he was linked with Valkyrie's family, then they were gone. Ezra was standing now, as was Skulduggery.

"What do you want?" Dexter asked, while China and Tanith tried their best to hide the disgust of the man in front of them.

"What? I just came to wish my son's friend a Happy Birthday. I have a gift." He said. Valkyrie shook her head.

"I don't like to be rude, but I'm not sure Miss Cain would like anything from you, Mr Reid." Skulduggery said.

"I'm almost certain she will want this one." Macon said. Silvery grey shadows seeped from his hands. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie close as Ezra took a step towards Dexter. Tanith was reaching for her sword. China looked bored. The swirling mist dropped to the ground, then separated into three levitating piles. The piles gradually grew taller, and bigger. Then out stepped Ghastly Bespoke, Saracen Rue and Anton Shudder. Alive. Whole. Not bleeding. Not dead. The Dead Men stared at each other for the longest time.

"I expect all eight Dead Men to be at my dinner party. If not, then I'll have Miss Lowe peel the skin from Miss Sorrows' pretty body." He said, then stopped as if considering. "Why don't you demonstrate, Blaise?" He said. The blonde stepped forward, considering. The dark skinned boy and young girl looked uncomfortable. "Dexter, punch Ezra as hard as you can in the face." She said. Before anyone ever knew what was happening, Dexter withdrew his fist and slammed it into Ezra. Ezra's head jerked painfully. She nearly lost her balance, stumbling into Valkyrie, who steadied her. Stars danced as pain radiated from her nose, blood spurting. Dexter was looking from his fist to his fiancé, confusion and shock and guilt scrawled on his face. "Christ Almighty!" She said, holding a hand to her nose, droplets of blood on her beautiful dress. Mr Reid and his posse left.

"Fucking hell, Dexter!" Ezra hollered, disappearing into the kitchen, a very distressed Dexter following her, apologising profusely. Valkyrie turned to the undead Dead Men. Ghastly and Saracen and Anton, all there, alive and well.

"How?" Skulduggery asked, eyeing them with suspicion. Ghastly sighed and shrugged, sitting down. Saracen was frowning. "I don't know. I don't have the slightest of ideas."

"Is Ravel alive?" Anton asked. Before anyone could answer, Ezra stormed out. "You broke my nose! Jesus Dexter! You just proposed my God, I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen on the night of an engagement!" Ezra said, holding a wad of paper towels up to her nose. Dexter was trying to be serious, but couldn't help smiling at her reaction.

"Engaged?" Saracen asked, looking from his best friend to Ezra. Ezra looked at Dexter and smiled, then offered her hand to Saracen who admired the ring. "About bloody time, Dexter!" He said, pulling Dexter in for one of those manly embraces that involved an awful lot of patting from both parties. He scooped Ezra up too, congratulating them. Ghastly and Anton did the same.

"I hate to ruin this moment... But what do we do?" Skulduggery asked.

Tanith stepped forward, and no one missed the lingering glance between her and Ghastly. "Your lips aren't black." He said.

"There isn't a gaping hole if your back." She said. They smirked at each other. Tanith shook her head slightly. "Anyways, as I was saying. We do nothing. Just go with it. So far we have a Dream Jumper, Mind control, a Banshee and now people brought back from the dead. We are batting out of our league anyways, so we may as well just go with it." She said.

"Erskine is alive. That's what that man said to have all eight of us. Because he's alive." Anton said, rage seeping in.

"Yes. Ravel is alive. He's in isolation." Ezra said in small, measured voice.

"Why?"

"Anton-" Ghastly started, but Anton gave him a look.

"Why, Ezra?" He demanded.

"Because after... The cells, Darquesse took control. We had to fight her, to beat her. We did, by the way. But after that, Valkyrie left, and we needed new Elders-"

"You didn't make him an Elder, did you?! You're not that stupid, Ezra!"

"No, she isn't. If you would let her finish, you would know." Skulduggery said.

"We didn't have time. So we threw him in a cell and hid the key." Ezra finished.

"You should have killed him."

"No she shouldn't have." Dexter said.

"If we did, we would have been as bad as him." Valkyrie said.

"Killing him is a terrible idea." Saracen said, calculating something he would probably never share.

"What's this dance?" Ghastly asked.

"It's Macon's, that man's. I guess you all have to go." China said. She was threatened, and she didn't like being threatened.

"Want a lift to the shop?" Tanith asked Ghastly. He nodded, said happy birthday to Valkyrie and left. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were going to take Anton to the Midnight Hotel, and prepare to break it to him that Scapegrace was the temporary manager. Saracen was going to sleep in the spare room at Dexter's and Ezra's. Chine called for her car.

There was a tension though. These men should not be alive, and yet they were. But there must be a price. There always is.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Cherry On Top

Two days later, and The Dead Men, minus Ravel, stood before the Elders again. Elder Oo looked distressed, Elder Milo looked angry on a whole new scale and Grand Mage Sorrows looked like she had murder on her mind.

"I have bad news." She said.

"What, you mean worse than Hades wanting us dead, Macon wanting us dead, three people who were dead are no longer dead? And that we only have three months left?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes. Valkyrie Cain is to be tried. If we win, she will carry on as normal. If not then her memories will be erased." China said curtly.

"Who the hell is trying her?!"

"The Supreme Council."

"Good God, they're still a thing?"

"What do we do about Ghastly, Anton and Saracen?"

"Hide them."

"Oh, thanks."

"We can't show you guys, not now. You need representatives. Two."

"Skulduggery."

"I figured."

"And Ezra."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're good at making people feel sorry."

"When is the trial?"

She hesitated.

"Today."

Valkyrie felt her gut twist.

Hours later, they were gathered in court room deep in the sanctuary that Valkyrie didn't know existed. They had been instructed to change into the appropriate attire and Valkyrie felt ridiculous. Skulduggery was holding her hand, and Ezra was rambling on about stories and experiences from the past 400 years. Usually Valkyrie would tell her to shut up, but today her bell-like voice sounded good. It kept her own voices away. Anton, Ghastly and Saracen were sitting in China's office, watching this from there. Two men who looked remarkably similar to each other were seated to the left of Valkyrie. The judge was a bored looking African. The Jury was African, Irish, Australian and American. It was a good mix. Valkyrie knew none of them. The judge did the hammer thing and Valkyrie couldn't help smirk. She had always wanted to see a gavel in action in real life.

"The Trial of Valkyrie Cain, lead by representatives Sean and John Loose, Ezra Bloom and Skulduggery Pleasant in that order, to erase Miss Cain's memory begins now." The bored African said in a bored voice. Sean Loose walked up in front of everyone.

"Valkyrie Cain is a murderer."

Valkyrie felt Skulduggery bristle beside her and Ezra quietly inhale.

"She discovered her true name, Darquesse, and destroyed half of Ireland with it. If she wasn't stopped, then she would have gone on to destroy the rest of the world. Her friends say Darquesse is gone, sure. But I think they're too blinded by this girl's sarcastic charm. They're stupidity cannot be the cause of our world's demise.

Miss Cain disappeared for five years. Where did she go? Her friends didn't know, her own partner didn't know. She could have killing, or learning how to be more like Miss Cain.

This is my case to erase Miss Cain's memories." Then he sat down.

"I don't much like being called an idiot." Skulduggery whispered in her ear. Valkyrie's hand was shaking and she slipped it in Ezra's to hide the trembling. Ezra wordlessly accepted and squeezed it for comfort.

John Loose was next and was an even bigger asshole.

"Valkyrie Cain should be killed, in my opinion, along with her friends and band of morons they call The Dead Man. All of them should be arrested and shot in the head. They think they are superior to all of us because of their 'skills'. I don't care about those. A murderer is a murderer and Valkyrie is that exactly. We don't allow the death penalty, tragically, so we should erase her memories." And with that he sat down.

"Short and sweet, gotta love that." Dexter said, leaning forward from his seat on the front row.

"Miss Ezra Bloom, you're up." Ezra nodded, brushed off her skirt and walked to the front of the room with her head high.

"I've known Valkyrie for a little over six years. And in that time I have learned that she would do anything, absolutely anything, for her family, her partner and her friends. I've seen Darquesse, and experienced the agony she can cause. I've been in her head, and saw how she would kill me if given the chance. She was ruthless and unaware that she was ruthless. And Valkyrie Cain stopped her.

As Mr Loose said, if Darquesse hadn't of been stopped, then the world would be in shatters. But it was stopped, because Valkyrie Cain helped to stop her. I see her as a hero and if this is how the Sanctuary treat heroes then perhaps it's time for a career change.

My memories were gone for a hundred years. I was lost and scared, and I woke up every day knowing that something was wrong but not knowing what that something is. When my fiancé walked by me, I didn't know it was him.

My memories were taken as a form of torture, and we should not torture Valkyrie Cain for something someone who is the realm of the Faceless Ones did. Thank you." Ezra said, and quickly went to sit down.

"Mr Skulduggery Pleasant."

Skulduggery straightened his already straight tie and briskly walked to the from of the room.

"I've never been very good at playing nice, none of the Band Of Morons have, however I must say Miss Cain is the best of us. Yes, she had a little slip learning her true name but that' not exactly her fault. She fixed it, problem solved… Again.

Looking at this from your point of view, can you really afford to lose Valkyrie Cain?"

"Yes." John said. "We have Ezra now."

"And those are totally different skill sets, aren't they? I wouldn't dream of comparing Miss Cain to Miss Bloom. Equally skilled, of course. But we need both of them in this line of work, and now that we have them you want dismiss Cain for something she isn't reasonable for? Ludacris. You're just upset that your Supreme Council is redundant." And with that, Skulduggery went and sat down.

There was then a thirty minute interval for the Jury to decide. Ezra was chewing her lip and bouncing her leg, her forever empathetic self. Valkyrie's hand was violently shaking. Skulduggery was silent as he sat next to her. Ezra disappeared then came back with coffees for everyone, which Valkyrie slurped down in two big gulps.

They were called back in and Valkyrie stood at the front.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Guilty."

Valkyrie felt her own eyes widened and looked at her friends. Ezra had tears in her eyes, and Dexter was frowning, not sure if he heard that correctly. Skulduggery had gone very, very still. Then Ezra grabbed Dexter and Skulduggery and air-walked to Valkyrie. Skulduggery grabbed her as someone screamed "Get them!"

They air walked to China's office, got the rest of the Dead Men then appeared in a dark, concrete building.


	15. The Bomb Bunker

**Sorry that it's been so long!**

"I'm sorry, I panicked!" Came Ezra's high pitched voice, the fear evident. Valkyrie heard rustling and footsteps and them the place was illuminated by bar lights. "You did good, Ezra. Thank you." Valkyrie said, embracing the smaller girl. "What is this place?" Anton asked, looking around.

"This is the Bomb Bunker. Dead Man style." Skulduggery said, not even hiding the pride from his voice as he walked back from the light switch.

"One from each pair know about it. We built it 400 years ago, and have modified it as fit ever since." Ghastly said.

"Only Skulduggery, myself, Ghastly and Saracen know about it." Ezra said.

"On the maps, its just a dead end road." Saracen said.

Skulduggery started walking and everyone followed. He walked through a wall into a cosy looking living room, with three couches, a rectangular table with eight chairs, and two arm chairs. Lamps were lit. "The one flaw of this place is all lights must be on at the same time, you can't have a light on here and not in the kitchen. The one problem." He said but kept walking. Through another door was a kitchen, fully stocked with pots and pans and plates and canned foods, with a silver stove and oven. Through the door in the kitchen led to a hallway. The hall way had eight doors. "We could have had separate rooms, but we figured adding a training room, a games room, a tailors and a weapons room would be better." Saracen said. Initials were marked on the doors. Valkyrie walked up to the wooden door with the block letters VC&SP on it. She opened it, mumbled goodnight and plopped down on her stomach on the large bed, her head in her hands. She was crying. She wasn't expecting them to say guilty. She wasn't expecting them to turn her in, to go against her. But they did. Now her friends were fugitives for her. She expected nothing less though. Ezra wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing. Valkyrie knew Skulduggery or Dexter would have gotten them out if Ezra hadn't. She heard the door quietly open then close again, and soft footsteps on the surprisingly carpeted floor. Skulduggery sat on the bed next to her. "I don't want to talk." Valkyrie said through a sob.

"Then we won't talk." He said, resting his hand on her upper back. He started humming quietly, and Valkyrie cried herself to sleep.

"I wasn't expecting them to say guilty." Saracen said to Anton in the games room as he was beating Anton at a game of pool. Anton shook his head as he bent down to try and get a yellow in a hole. He wouldn't get it. "I wasn't either." Anton said as he lurched the cue forward. It smashed into the white ball, which clinked off of the yellow, which collided with the wooden frame and away from the hole. Anton tutted in annoyance, his pale face frustrated. Saracen analysed the table, looking for the best way to pot the last red. He found one, walked to the opposite end of the table and bent down. He got it. Anton sighed and tried again. "We're going to have to see him." Saracen said.

"I know." Replied Anton.

"Can you do it?"

Anton looked at Saracen for the longest moment. "I'm going to have to." Anton said.

"And as for the whole, you know, brought back from the dead thing… should we be concerned?"

Anton shrugged, finally potting that yellow ball. "What difference does our concern make to it? We're here. They need us. Why not just go with it? I'm glad I'm back. My only fear is seeing him. I might slip back into the violence I tried so hard to escape."

"He deserves it."

"That's not the point."

Saracen sighed, potting the black ball with ease. He straightened up and ran his hand through his brown hair, feeling an unfathomable blanket of stress and helplessness fall over him. Maybe Anton was right, why should he care? He had to help the Dead Men, and that was that.

Dexter sat with Ezra on his leg, her legs in between his, on one of the arm chairs. She was different. Reserved, and quiet, and scared to speak. Very unlike Ezra. Dexter traced patterns on her lower back. "What's wrong?" He asked into her hair, kissing her head gently. Ezra bit her lip, gripping his other hand in both of hers. "It… It's Macon. He's the one that… that had me for 400 years, Dexter."

Dexter stiffened. He had thought, of course he had, his hatred was far too obvious to be over looked. Yet he refused to believe it. He closed his eyes. This wasn't about him, not yet. This was about Ezra.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"When you lifted my memory block… I went to see Cassandra. She put in her own block. It was to block out the… the bad memories. But they're coming down, Dexter. When I saw him, I pretty much felt the wall crumble. I'm remembering and I don't want to and it's scaring me. I keep having dreams, and flashbacks." She shuddered, squeezing her eyes close. "I'm scared to make decisions. I'm scared to speak up. I actually second-guessed if I should get us out of that court room. Of course I should have. But all those years, he told me I was wrong. I was selfish and wasn't doing the right thing. Now I keep thinking that." She was crying now, tears spilling for her closed eyes. Dexter pulled her closer, aching to make her alright again, to make her whole again. But he didn't know how. He didn't know where to begin.

The only thing he knew was that he was going to kill his father.

Ghastly expertly stitched the seam for Skulduggery's new suit. Now that he was human, he bulked out more. His suits fit him well, but were that little bit too tight for Ghastly's liking. No one else would really notice it, but Ghastly did, thus here was. Furiously stitching and sewing and hemming, while think of Tanith and those sons of bitches from that snobbery of a Supreme Council. Like hell would they take Valkyrie's memories away. He wouldn't let them, simple as that. They'd have to get through the seven of them.

The six of them, Ghastly corrected himself, stabbing himself accidentally with the needle as rage and a deep running sadness penetrated his thoughts.

Ravel.

His partner had betrayed him. Literally and physically stabbed him in the back. Which brought him to a new, even scarier line of thought; he shouldn't be here. Sure, he was happy. He gets to help Valkyrie keep her memories, and the Dead Men to eradicate Dexter's insane father Macon, which is always a plus, not to mention he'd be damned if he missed the wedding of two of his fellow brothers, figuratively speaking. But if he was brought back so easily, what's to stop them from taking him away again?

 **I got Microsoft Word finally and I'm honestly way, way too happy about this. I hope you enjoy, pr** **etty please review!**


	16. An Unwilling Rescue Mission

A couple hours later, and everyone had calmed down, they were gathered at the big table in the living room area, a bowl of heated tinned soup placed before them.

"We need a plan. The ball is in three days and we can't just not go. We need to get Ravel. As well as, we need to come up with a plan of how to kill Macon before Hades drags Ezra and Dexter down." Skulduggery said, eating a spoonful of tomato soup. Everyone nodded, thinking of ways to accomplish the tasks.

"Getting Ravel will be easy. China will make sure there's very little to no security there. Because if we don't get him then China will be skinned alive and she wouldn't allow that to happen." Saracen said. Dexter nodded. "That's what I thought. Ezra and I air walk in, I bomb a wall to break the magic binding and then we leave and come back here." He said.

"Then we throw him in a closet." Ghastly grumbled.

"I have an odd feeling that Macon's men won't let them into the ball. They want us for something, even if it is to kill us, they wouldn't let someone else have the honor." Dexter said.

"Great, two out of the three problems are sorted. Now the big one. Macon." Skulduggery said.

"I did some research on that actually. Someone as powerful as that needs to be killed with a silver dagger. It has jewels on it, centuries old. I think I have a photo of it somewhere…" Ghastly said, checking his pockets. But Valkyrie pulled the silver dagger from the back of her waist band. "This one?" Ghastly's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

An Awkward silence descended as they all thought for a moment. Something had actually gone their way. Skulduggery frowned.

"This is a new sensation. This never happens. What do we do?" Dexter asked.

"Go before the luck runs out," Ezra said.

Ten minutes later, Dexter and Ezra were in gear (bombs were involved, after all), and getting ready to go. Dexter was holding a small black cylinder that exploded upon impact. Ezra grabbed his hand, nodded to the group, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, heard the wind roaring and opened her eyes to a gasp.

There he was. He was a lot hairier than he was before. He was in pristine white clothes, in a white room, with bright white lights. He shielded his eyes from them as Dexter threw the bomb against the wall opposite the door. As it made impact, it went off, and as it went off Ezra grabbed Dexter's hand and Ravel's collar as the door opened and cleavers swarmed in but all that was lift was a gust of wind and then they were back in the bunker, Ravel falling to his knees and Dexter and Ezra lurched back, like he had the plague. He scrambled back, rubbing his eyes aggressively. He moaned and looked up, and his face was a mixture of horror and regret and guilt. Ghastly looked disappointed. Not mad, or upset, but utter disappointment. Anton looked like he had already come up with seventy-two ways to kill Ravel in that moment and Saracen looked empty. Like he had just watched something horrible happen and he knew it would happen but couldn't stop it.

"What?" Ravel asked, his voice thick from its time being dormant. Anton took one step forwards and drove his foot up, into Ravel's chin. Ravel lurched back and collapsed, sprawled on his back. He didn't get up. Skulduggery and Dexter picked him up put him on a couch. Ezra was moving her hands in an endless fidget and she looked for something to do, so she grabbed the plates and bowls for lunch and brought them to the kitchen. Valkyrie followed her, as Skulduggery, Dexter and Saracen sat around the table. Ghastly went to the tailors and Anton disappeared to his room.

"What do we do?" Ezra asked as she dove her hands into the warm soapy water with a sponge, going about cleaning the bowls. Valkyrie picked up a towel and began the process of drying them as Ezra passed them. Valkyrie shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She said.

"We can't trust him," Ezra replied sadly.

"No, we can't. Can you be in the same room as him?"

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're the best of us Ezra. I would have done what Anton did. He's a horrible, terrible man. He is a traitor, and a liar and he god knows what else he is."

"What do we do after the dance? Presuming we come back. What do we do then?"

"Hell if I know."

Ezra pulled the plug on the sink and took the towel from Valkyrie when she was done to dry her hands. She was frowning.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Until Ravel woke up, that was. He groaned at sat up, disturbing the game of poker that was currently going on. Everyone turned to look at him. He sat up slowly, rubbing his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again.

"How are you alive?" He asked.

"None of your business," Anton replied curtly.

"How am I still alive?"

"If we killed you, we would be just as bad as you," Ezra said, her hand fidgeting again.

"So it was you?" Ravel chuckled. "Knew you loved me." He said standing up and walking over on shaky legs. Ezra stood too, refusing to be overlooked.

"I don't love you."

"If that were true, I'd be dead."

"I'm engaged."

Ravel's face fell. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"To who?"

Dexter stepped up behind Ezra, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. Not in a possessive way, more of supporting way. Ravel's face changed to rage.

"Dexter Vex?!" He spat. "You're going to marry that sorry waste of space?!"

Ezra took a deep breath and said in a low, threatening voice that only Skulduggery and herself could do.

"Dexter Vex didn't lock his friends up. Dexter Vex didn't betray his partner. Dexter Vex didn't tear the Dead Men apart. Dexter Vex didn't place the blame for his immature, childish, idiotic actions on me because of his death-defying love."

"You could do so much better," Ravel said, but he was paler.

Then Ezra broke her own rule.

A loud crack echoed throughout the bunker as the back of Ezra's hand connected with Ravel's cheek. His face whipped around, then he gawked at Ezra.

"That's not for you to decide." She said, then walked away, Dexter's hand in hers. Ghastly walked by Ravel.

"You're sleeping on the couch." He said. The rest of the Dead Men left, leaving Ravel on his own yet again.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	17. Death Threats And Small Talk

The next two days were tense. The looming doom hung over everyone, as well as the unanswered questions.

When this was over, and presuming they were alive, where would they go?

How do they kill him?

What happens to Ravel?

Is there a time limit to Ghastly, Saracen and Anton's newfound liveliness?

Ravel's presence had managed to get on everyone's nerve and Ghastly had barely left the tailors. They trained together, individually, in pairs and as a group. They played card games and board games. But they were scared. They all were.

It was the morning of the dance when Ghastly came out. He hollered for everyone, including Ravel, to gather around the table. Clothes were piled along.

"You made these in two days?" Valkyrie asked incredulously. Ghastly modestly shrugged. "I was stressed."

"When I'm stressed I eat gallons of ice cream," Ezra said, clearly impressed.

The clothes were beautiful, the masquerade them met perfectly. The suits were much the same, a jacket with tails, a waistcoat with intricate patterns, different for each man, and perfectly fitting slacks. Dexter's was all black, with muted silver details. Skulduggery's was black on black, the designs a glossy black in contrast with the matte black of the rest. Saracen's was black and blue, like sapphires, Ravel's black and white. Anton's was a dark, deep leaf green on black and Ghastly's was blood red on black. A light green dress with a gold sheen to it for Ezra, that was tight and then fell loosely to her ankles with a nifty little slot for her Arnis to slide into, and a satin gold shawl to hide it completely. Valkyrie had a tight-fitting dress that was black, with little silver accents along the neckline and saucy slit going to her mid-thigh. Her shawl was silver. Everyone went about to get ready, the bunker unusually quiet. Everyone knew that there really was only one good way for tonight to go, and those odds were pretty slim. If they failed, Hades would kill them. Macon could kidnap them, torture them, kill them, the usual. Or they could kill Macon. Which also had its threats. If they succeeded, his minions might kill them. Once everyone was ready, they went and met at the table again, where Ghastly had laid out the most beautiful intricate masks they'd all ever seen in their lives. Ezra gently lifted hers. It was one that covered her eyes, half of it gold and half of it green, the middle looked like vines on fire, trying to dominate more of the mask. Dexter tied it gently in the back for her. His own mask was black, with silver bordering it. They were a good looking bunch of people, that was for sure.

Valkyrie had her brown leather holster directly above the slit of the dress, the cold silver dagger pressed against her inner thigh.

Dexter pulled her close.

 _What if this breaks the wall completely?_

Ezra looked at him, her blue eyes wide with fear. She shrugged in response.

"Do you know where we're going?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes. Macon showed me in a dream." Ezra replied warily. Everyone linked up, and heard the roaring of wind and then they were in the foyer of a grand building, the floor, and ceiling white marble. Everyone let go, except Valkyrie and Skulduggery, Ezra and Dexter. A man in a black suit and plain black mask stood there.

"Names?" He asked in a bored, monotonous voice. Everyone looked at each other.

"Skulduggery Pleasant."

"And?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes, frustrated at having to unnecessarily go through their names.

"Valkyrie Cain."

"Erskine Ravel."

"Ghastly Bespoke."

"Ezra Bloom."

"Saracen Rue."

"Dexter Vex."

"Anton Shudder."

The man marked them off on his stupid little clipboard and then stepped aside to grant their entry. They walked through, Valkyrie's arm through Skulduggery's, Ezra's through Dexter's.

The ballroom was beautiful. White marble stretched on for miles it seemed, pillars wrapped with silver lights. Tables were tastefully spread throughout, some with guests, some without. The grand, empty area was full of people swaying and twirling, a beautiful band, complete with a cellist and violinist, playing in the corner. Women were in jewels up to their teeth, their dresses dramatically ballooning out at the bottom, their hair was done up in gravity-defying styles. The men were handsomely dressed, wearing deep jewel-toned colours, with waistcoats and masks and pocket watches. It was a beautiful scene, but one thing. It looked like a fairy tale or a Victorian dance for the wealthy.

Were it not for the fact that everyone's eyes were the colour of blood.

"They're all demons?" Ghastly asked incredulously, subconsciously edging closer to his partner. Old habits die hard, after all.

"We don't like to be called that." Said a rough voice behind Dexter. He whirled around to be face to face with his father, Macon. He hadn't made an effort, his greasy hair still hanging down like worn rope, his eyes looking like a dead fish. His date, Blaise, was quite the opposite. She was wearing a very, very short dress with feathers hanging down and diamonds crawling up. Her mass of blonde hair confusingly held into place by diamonds, her green eyes replaced by red. Macon grabbed his son in a forceful embrace, smiling. Dexter lurched back, nearly knocking into Skulduggery were it not for Saracen's hand steadying him. Macon ignored his son and turned to Ezra. He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips firmly to her hand. He winked at her as he straightened. Ezra pulled her hand back as if she had been stung, but Macon grabbed it once more, looking at the ring on her finger. His jaw clenched and his grip on Ezra's wrist tightened until she cried out. He pulled her closer. "I enjoyed your screams for three hundred years, don't think I wouldn't enjoy three hundred more years of those pleas." He said then let go as Dexter stepped forward. Macon smiled again.

"You're staying the night here tonight. My treat. Now go, eat, dance, enjoy yourselves." He said. Blaise smirked then walked away. Ezra slumped against her fiancé, her eyes wide but tired. The Dead Men moved as one, finding an empty table. They all sat quietly, unsure of what to do or say.

Meanwhile, deep within the sanctuary stood a very stiff Tanith and China. The phone rang and Tanith almost threw up then and there. China picked it up, to here that wretched girl's voice.

"All eight are here. Have a nice night, ladies."

China closed her eyes in relief, the phone falling from her hand. Tanith dropped the knife and visibly slumped against the wall.

"Was it worth being screamed at for lack of security?" Tanith asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. China eyed the blonde with a mixture of dry humour and that relief that hadn't dispersed yet.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're all enjoying it so far!**


	18. Oblivious Anticipation

Valkyrie was not enjoying herself. Demons glared as they glided by. Food was laid out before them on the table, but no one had the appetite to eat.

"My, my aren't you two pretty girls." Said a voice that was trying too hard to be smooth but wasn't. It was the tall man with the stupid hair. He was grinning, leaning in towards Valkyrie who stared blankly at him, not bothering to hide her distaste towards him. His smile faltered slightly and he gritted his teeth. "Dance with me. I don't care which one of you." He said. Valkyrie opened her mouth, to say something that would get her into trouble no doubt, so Ezra abruptly stood. The man's grin widened as he took hold of her hand. He led her to the dance floor and rested his hand on her waist as she rested her own on his shoulder. "Which once are you? Valkyrie or Ezra?" He asked. She focused her eyes on him. "Ezra." She said.

He wasn't sore to look at if she was honest. His red eyes made her sick, but other than that he wasn't a bad catch. He had nice, pink lips and scruffy facial hair on his jaw and around his mouth. His hair was the colour of chocolate. He wasn't Dexter, but he wasn't bad.

"I'm Noah Arch." He said. Ezra stopped and stared at him.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard correctly, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He glared at her and she cleared her throat to get rid of the giggle.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He questioned as he spun her gracefully.

"Ask what?" She asked low key impressed that she was a better dancer than he was. She had Dexter to thank for that one.

"What our… plans are?"

"If I did, would you tell me?"

He shrugged "Only one way to find out."

Ezra promised herself not to slap him if he didn't tell her once she'd asked.

"What are your plans?"

"To kill you all." He said.

Ezra looked at him and he looked at her, then the song ended and Dexter took Ezra's hand and pulled her away from him, from him with the stupid hair and stupid name.

His hands were warm and soft against her, his face a mixture of anger and concern, a deep concern that wished she could take away with a kiss. But she couldn't.

"What did he say, Ezzy?"

"That they're going to kill us." She said blankly.

"Well, we figured that…"

"I wasn't expecting him to come out and say it so… so blatantly." She said, Dexter spinning her. He was the better dancer this time. Ezra let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on her chest. She was fighting back tears.

"Why am I so scared? Jesus I fought in, like The War. I helped to defeat Darquesse. But suddenly this one group of people want me dead and here I am, nearly in tears." She said. It was muffled due to her hidden face, but Dexter heard.

And it worried him.

Because she was right. People have wanted her dead since she first became a Sorceror with her older brother. She always fought, and fought hard. But she was scared. She was relying on Dexter more and more for little things that she should be able to do. Dexter didn't mind doing those things, he'd do anything and more for her, but it worried him for her sake. What if they're separated?

He closed his eyes, his head bowed into her hair. They were swaying slightly. Ezra pulled away and wiped her eyes, shaking her head. She forced a smile, a convincing one, and then finished the dance. Then she went and sat back at the table, where and awkward and tense silence still hung there.

"We should be having fun!" She said, the only evidence of her previous breakdown was her voice. It sounded stuffy and strained. Skulduggery shot Dexter a look who shrugged, as Ghastly, Saracen and Valkyrie looked at Ezra with that concerned look that Dexter had overly familiarised himself with.

The walls were coming down.

Everyone begrudgingly got up and danced at one stage during the night, Valkyrie and Ezra working overtime. It was pretty funny watching the two worst dancers, Anton and Valkyrie, dance so clumsily amongst the perfect beings around them. They were ignored as a whole. Macon and his little posse didn't bother with them too much which bode well with them.

It was the night ahead that concerned them. As well as the fact that the place should be under siege by the sanctuary to collect the fugitives. Yet there wasn't a single disturbance. Maybe cleavers would be better than what was to come. The not knowing was eating Saracen.

"I mean Jesus, will we die? Do they want us dead? Should we be worried or excited? I don't like this. Not one bit." He complained to the table, his leg bouncing in an uncharacteristic annoyance. Ezra was clinging to Dexter's hand, feeling odd. Like everything was a dream… Like she wasn't quite there. Her thoughts were quick and flashing and disjointed and she was having a hard time working out what was now and what was past and what was just her own odd imagination. Valkyrie was bored and angry, while Skulduggery judged the demons with his usual dry sarcasm in a somewhat futile attempt to cheer her up. Anton was giving Erskine glares while Erskine pretended her didn't see it.

But everyone knew to be on guard. Because they were currently the puppets.

 **This is a bit of a filler chapter if I'm honest, but I have so many plans for the next chapters! Thanks for reading, please please reveiw!**


	19. Laughing And Hallucinations

As the night progressed, the Demons got louder, rowdier. It was a party and they were excited. Couples were groping and kissing in corners, fights were breaking out. The Dead Men sat glued to their seats, each one calculating the quickest escape route, how to get there and how they would get through the horrendous group of heathens. The tall dark skinned boy with the mass of dread locks walked up, wearing a bleached white mask. It was a beautiful contrast. "Master would like it if you followed me, please." He said. Skulduggery had analysed him, in his detective way. To the rest, perhaps not Valkyrie, he seemed dull and bored. But Skulduggery noticed the small downwards turn as he said Master, and the way his voice rose ever so slightly as he said please. His eyes stayed down cast. He was not a happy Demon. The Dead Men all got up, tucking in their seats, walking behind him. "What's your name?" Ezra asked, her voice dreamy, her words slurred. The man shot her a curious look then looked forward, his jaw set.

"Kaden. Kaden Rushwell."

No one said anything else. They walked through the crowd that parted for Kaden Rushwell, and through a hall that was dimly lit in comparison to the grand ballroom. Kaden got to a large set of double doors and took a deep breath. "Good luck." He said lowly, then threw them open. Valkyrie shared a look with Skulduggery as Ezra slipped her hand into Dexter's. Kaden stalked in and stood next to Blaise, Noah and Banshee, Macon sitting in a rather large chair that looked suspiciously like a throne. He was laughing at something one of them had said, and The Dead Men walked in cautiously.

"Hello! My guests! Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" He asked, smiling.

Skulduggery tilted his head slightly. "It's been most pleasant, and I am happy to speak on behalf of my friends-"

"They're more brothers, wouldn't you say?" Macon interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose you're right… I'm happy to speak on behalf of my brothers that we are grateful for your hospitality."

Blaise walked up to Ezra like a cat on the prowl, brandishing a gold knife. She held it out in front of Ezra who looked up her eyes wide, her mind scattered.

"Take this and stab The Originals. All of them." She said smirking as Macon laughed. Noah grinned as Banshee looked away and Kaden shifted, staring at his feet. Ezra moved so fast that no one had any hope of stopping her. She plunged the knife into Ghastly's thigh, then into Skulduggery's shoulder and lastly into Saracen's side. Then she plunged it into her bicep. Hisses, moans and cried of pain rang out as the blade clattered to the ground, Ezra's mouth open in the shape of an "o". She covered her mouth with her hands. Blood dripped from the wound. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I-"

Macon laughed and then Dexter ran forward towards him but Anton and Valkyrie grabbed him by an arm each and hoisted him back. "You bastard what're you trying to prove?!" He yelled and Macon only laughed harder, his belly bouncing, his face red, spittle flying from his chapped lips. Blaise grinned and swayed back to her spot beside the throne. Valkyrie was helping Skulduggery, Dexter was helping Saracen and Anton was adding pressure to Ghastly's thigh while Ghastly swatted Erskine away. "Come here, Ezra," Blaise said. Ezra's feet moved before she could even process what was happening. She stood in front of the five Demons, shaking, her stomach in knots. Macon stood and pulled her close. He whispered something in her ear. Then Ezra lurched back, falling over the knife and she stayed there, on the floor, as Macon sat back down. He waved his hand.

"Show them to their rooms." He said, loud enough for the frantic men to realise they were being spoken about. Kaden picked up Ezra as The Dead Men helped the wounded walk. "This is Holly," Kaden said, tilting his head in the direction of the small brunette beside him. She looked no older than twelve. Ezra gasped in Kaden's arms and Dexter tensed as Noah snorted. They walked down another dimly lit corridor until they came upon four intricate doors. The Dead Men paired off and went in them while the Demons left silently. They stitched the wounded with the medical kit that was sitting on each bed then changed into the jammies that were folded and laid out.

Ezra woke up in the middle of the night. She stretched and winced as the pain tore through her arm. She frowned but got up, taking in the beautiful white and black room, very chic and modern. She opened the door and padded out, trying to remember where she was.

She was in a mud and wood hut, surrounded by sisters and brothers, her mum and dad laughing. Dexter's muscular arm cocooned her as covers laid upon her. Nathanial's hand gripped hers as she ran from a burning building as Valkyrie threw her into the ground as water filled her lungs. Ghastly collapsed as she tumbled and slid down the white wall as she went to another foster home as Macon branded her as she screamed on the ground, clutching her head and shaking violently. Lights turned on as Erskine plunged the knife into Ghastly and Fletcher ate another spoonful of gelato and China begged on her knees for refuge with Ezra, as her sister clung to her leg and her brother clapped his hands and her nephew screamed once then went silent as Dexter got to one knee and his back started bleeding from being whipped as a wraith wrapped it's hand around her neck as she was carried carefully and laid into bed and then she was alone, so alone and so cold and no one was there and then Sanguine was there and they were kissing, smelling like smoke and alcohol and then he was Dexter and she was grinding on his lap, his hands tugging her hair and then a fist connected with hers as she shrieked and fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Pretty please with a cherry on the top review!**


	20. She's Better Now

"What was that last night?" Valkyrie asked, slipping out of the ridiculous nightgown she was given and putting on the white dress that was given to her for day clothes. Her dress had been taken, so had Skulduggery's suit. Neither were happy. Skulduggery was standing shirtless and Valkyrie was trying very hard to ignore the definition of his chest and his stomach and the little trail of hair down his stomach and the slight "V" that disappeared into the ridiculous cotton white trousers. She instead tried to concentrate on the wound he was currently dressing on his shoulder. He grunted as he tightened the bandage and tied it off. He then put on the white cotton t-shirt. Skulduggery frowned down at himself.

"I don't know." He said, looking distressed and not just because of the clothes. There was a knock on the door and Noah walked in. He had the stupid side grin that made Valkyrie's blood boil. "Breakfast time." He said then left and they heard a knock on the next door. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked out and Saracen and Anton were there too. Saracen was holding his side. Blaise was there, dressed in red. The five of them walked in an uncomfortable silence to the dinner hall. They walked into a white room, with a long white table laid with eggs and toast and fruit and yoghurt and bacon and a very big breakfast. One wall was gone, giving way to a beautiful, lush garden with bright, colourful flowers. Pillars with extravagant designs were evenly spaced, holding the grand ceiling up. Kaden and Holly sat with their heads down as Macon tucked into a plate full of food. Valkyrie sat next to Kaden, and Skulduggery sat next to her. Anton sat beside Holly across from them and Saracen sat beside Anton. No one spoke.

"Uh… Morning." Valkyrie said, not able to stand the horrific silence. Holly looked up and flashed her a smile but didn't say anything. Saracen cleared his throat.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Other than the screaming, yes," Skulduggery said, nodding.

"Comfy beds," Anton said, also nodding. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, unsure of what she should do. Blaise chuckled and sat on the at the other end of the table. Noah walked in a short while later, followed by Ghastly, Ezra, Dexter and Erskine. Ezra was smiling, a jump in her step. She seemed to be a daze. Dexter was looking at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. His arm was protectively around her. Ezra sat down heavily and giggled beside Saracen, Dexter pushing her chair in. He sat down beside her, looking pale. Ghastly sat next to Skulduggery and Erskine next to him. Noah sat at the other end of the table, across from Macon.

"Now that we are all her, good morning. Tuck in!" Macon said cheerfully like they were a family over for a brunch. Not like they were being held there against their will. Valkyrie raised her eyebrow at Skulduggery who shrugged, reaching for the eggs and bacon. Valkyrie followed suit and soon so did everyone. Dexter was leaning into Ezra and speaking in a low voice. Ezra just smiled breezily at him and giggled. Dexter took her plate and put some toast and fruit on it, but Ezra was too busy staring outside to realise. Ezra tapped Dexter's shoulder and gestured him closer.

"Can I go look at the flowers?" She whispered loudly. Dexter snorted and looked to Macon, who nodded. "Sure thing, Ezra," Deter said softly. Ezra untucked her chair and skipped lazily outside.

"Go with her, Holly," Macon demanded. Holly scraped her chair out and followed the golden-haired girl. As soon as Ezra turned the corner, Dexter's smiled vanished, replaced with a sneer.

"What the hell have you done to her?" He growled in a very low voice.

"Miss Cain, Mr Pleasant. I believe you remember Armageddon? I don't know how you'd forget him, really. But do you remember his weakness?" Macon asked, ignoring his fuming son.

"It didn't work, not really," Skulduggery said.

"But what was it?"

"It was the words his mother's killer said to him after her death," Valkyrie said, a forkful of eggs halfway to her lips.

"Precisely. Well, when Miss Bloom was in my… care, shall we say, I repeated a phrase. I didn't mean it at the time, it just seemed fitting if I'm honest. Last night I caused her a great amount of distress and when she was weak, I simply whispered it into her ear. And then it all came tumbling down. I knocked over the first domino and off it went. I'm afraid your sister, friend and fiancé are, well, not in a great place right now." Macon said, grinning and shoving another piece of bacon in his greasy mouth. Dexter was breathing heavily, his hands gripping either side of his chair, his face blank. It was taking his all to not lunge and Valkyrie knew it.

"How did you know that?" Skulduggery asked.

"Know what?" Macon asked.

"That that was Armageddon's weakness,"

"Erskine told me," Macon said. All heads whipped around to Erskine who shied into his seat.

"Of course he did." Ghastly muttered. Ezra skipped in with Holly's hand in one hand, and a bunch of flowers in the other.

Holly was smiling slightly. Ezra gave her a flower, then skipped to Dexter. She grinned and passed him one and his anger melted and he smiled such a dazzling smile that Valkyrie would have been convinced if she hadn't been there a moment ago. "Thanks, Ezzy," He said. Ezra giggled and gave one to Saracen and Anton, then to Kaden. She gave one to Macon then to Valkyrie and Skulduggery, and Ghastly. She passed one to Erskine and even Blaise then Noah. Noah snorted and threw it on the ground and Ezra's grin faded, her eyes widening.

"What the hell, I don't want it." He said, rolling his eyes. Ghastly picked the flower up from the ground and laid it next to his own.

"Good, more for me." He said, smiling at Ezra. Satisfied, Ezra took her seat in between Dexter and Saracen.

"Isn't she so much better?" Macon asked.

"Huh?" Ezra asked, looking up from her toast.

"Nothing, dear, don't you worry," Macon said like he was speaking to a toddler. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes focusing for just a moment. She gasped, winced. Closed her eyes. Opened them and giggled. Dexter patted her back and looked at his father with a rage and fury in his eyes that Valkyrie didn't know he was capable of.

"You're all free to leave once I've picked your minds," Macon said as took a gulp of orange juice.

"What does that mean?" Anton asked.

"Kaden here is a Projector. He reads minds and plays them back."

"I can't do it to the girl, her mental stability is far too unstable – It could kill her." Kaden said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. You will do as you're told. I want to know everything, so don't leave any details out." Macon said, smirking. The Dead Men exchanged a look. Were they ready for this?

 **Thanks for reading! Please, please reveiw!**


	21. The Dead Men Origins

**This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I really hope you enjoy!**

Ethel was sleeping, her brown hair covering her pillow when her older brother Nathanial burst through the door. He grabbed her and shook her. "Ethel! Ethel, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. "What is it? What's the matter?" She asked.

Nathanial didn't say anything; he didn't need to. Ethel heard the crackling, the smoke burned her eyes and forced itself down her throat. She heard men laughing and yelling below. Nathanial was shoving their belongings into a bag. "Mama? Papa?" Ethel asked, throwing the covers off of herself. Nathanial shook his head as Ethel's foot fell through the floor into the flames beneath her. She shrieked as Nathanial grabbed her arms and pulled her up, throwing the bag, lifting Ezra up and jumping through the window into the water below. Ethel didn't even have time to scream. The icy water smacked her in the face, numbing her. She clutched at her brother's arm for dear life, kicking her uninjured leg to stay afloat. They both swam to the other side with difficulty, the water freezing them. Behind them, their house and family blew up into the wind with the smoke. They reached the damp grass, shaking, shivering, coughing and sputtering.

Only for a man to grab their arms. Nathanial lurched back as Ethel screamed. The man was horrendous. He was huge, for starters, the same height as Nathanial but about four times his width, muscles rippling beneath his cotton shirt. But his head was the worst. It was bald, with claw-like scars slicing down all over his face. "I can help, I promise I won't hurt you." He said, his hands heating up on their skin, drying them and warming them, erasing the horrible cold that had seeped into their bones. "We have to go, now." Ethel lurched back, running into the water, the realisation of her dead family slamming into her. Nathanial grabbed her arm, but she screeched and struggled. "You can't save them!" Nathanial yelled, the pain and agony evident in his hoarse voice. The scarred man grabbed hold of Ethel's other arm and she kicked and screamed and cried then stopped, falling to her knees. Nathanial put an arm around her as the man knelt beside them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't say I understand because I don't. But you need to come with me. Don't die here and now. Come with me and avenge them, fight the evils that killed them. Okay?" The man seemed sincere, a kindness in his eyes that seemed the erase the scars and the bulking figure. He held his hand out to Ethel. The siblings paused for a moment, and then Ethel took his hand and they followed him into the night.

A couple months later, Saracen Rue found the three of them. They were walking in the forest, part of the war now, going by the names Skulduggery Pleasant and Ezra Bloom. They had weapons and were wearing black leather clothes that the not-so-scary-scary man Ghastly Bespoke had made for them. They were to sneak through the forest, finding whatever information they could to use against the enemy.

"Psst!"

Ghastly held his hand up and the two siblings stopped.

"Pssssssst!"

They looked around but couldn't see the source of the sound.

"Oh, for the God's sake." Came an irritated voice, then a man came tumbling down from the trees, right behind Skulduggery, who yelped. Ghastly swung his sword around so it pointed at the intruder's throat. The intruder rolled his eyes.

"State yourself." Ghastly commanded. The intruder sighed but he said, in a very bored voice, "Saracen Rue. I just felt you would appreciate it if I told you about the trap you were about to walk into." He said. Ghastly frowned and gestured to Skulduggery to check. Skulduggery shrugged but picked up a rock and threw it. Spikes shot up through the leaves as soon as the rock hit the leaves.

Ghastly's eyes widened and he lowered his sword, offering his hand. Saracen shook it.

"My apologies." Ghastly said, sheathing his sword. Saracen grinned in return.

And there were the originals.

Erskine and Anton came together. They were kidnapped and tortured for information of the whereabouts of the army. They didn't budge. It just so happened the four of them were assigned to bring it down. Erskine screamed as they dug the blade deeper into his side. Anton was unconscious. Skulduggery and Ezra were crouched on one side of the door, Ghastly and Saracen on the other. Ghastly held up three fingers. He lowered one, then another. He took a deep breath and lowered the last one, and they burst in. Ezra threw a small, off-aimed fire ball as Skulduggery manipulated the air and weakly shoved it against one of the odd-looking men. A woman threw a stream of something at Saracen, but Ghastly blocked it with fire. Skulduggery head butted one as Ezra ran to the prisoners. They were slower, weaker. She unshackled Erskine, who looked at her for the longest time. Even in his wounded state, he managed a small smile. He groaned as she helped him sit up, though. Saracen had the other prisoner. They left, leaving Ghastly and Skulduggery to torch the place. They went to the agreed meeting place, the clearing of trees in the forest, where they stashed food, water and bandages. Saracen and Ezra went about quickly and sufficiently bandaging the two men. "How long were you there for?" Saracen asked.

"What month is it?" Erskine asked.

"October,"

"10 months,"

"Bloody hell."

Larrakin and Hopeless came and gone, neither growing an attachment, neither staying for very long.

Dexter Vex was next.

It was Skulduggery's birthday and they sat around a small table, crowding around with food and drink in the tavern. Ezra laughed, downing the rest of her pint. "I'll go get the next round!" She said loudly. She stumbled to the bar and ordered. She shifted and fell into the man beside her, who steadied her. She laughed again. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully. He smiled tightly in return, then turned to the barman.

"A full meal, please." He said gruffly.

"A shilling." The barman replied.

"A whole shilling?! I don't have that-"

"On me!" Ezra stated happily. "Add it to our bill, Frankie!"

"But-" Dexter tried to argue, but she stopped him.

"If you carry the tray, we call it even! What's your name?"

"Dexter… My name is Dexter."

"Great, and Frankie add another beer for my new good friend, Dexter!" She said. Frankie placed a plate of hot food on the bar and a tray of seven beers down. Dexter grabbed the tray and Ezra grabbed the plate. "This is my new friend Dexter!" Ezra said, and the men cheered because she could have said a rabbit was her new friend and they would have accepted it. They stayed up all that night, and when morning came and Ezra explained they were leaving, Dexter's eyes shifted before he asked if he could join them.

Skulduggery's wife was lovely, their son an angel. She was a nurse and he was a curly-haired little boy.

Women came and went without much fuss, love interests dwindled due to the seemingly suicidal work they had.

Years later, after they had become the number one battalion of soldiers, Skulduggery and Ezra were two of the best in contrast to their weak aim and slow hits, to begin with, Serpine got his hands on Skulduggery's wife and child, leaving a note. It was simple. Skulduggery and Ezra were to give themselves up, meeting at a complicated cave with tunnels leading out. So they went, not telling the Dead Men.

The two walked slowly and quietly, hiding their fear and nerves. They had heard the rumours and the legends. Serpine was not to be reckoned with. They saw a flickering light ahead as their own magic left them then pain erupted and coursed through them, their bodies going rigid then collapsing. Ezra was barely aware of being hoisted up, Skulduggery being dragged. They were bound tightly, their arms raised above them. They were facing each other, too far away to touch. The pain stopped and they took their time opening their eyes. Skulduggery's wife's head lay on the ground, next to her son's headless body. Skulduggery lurched, then collapsed, only managing to stay up because of the rope. A sound escaped his throat and Ezra broke down, quietly shaking. A cold laugh echoed through the dark, dank cavern. "That was amazing. I've never wanted to hear a noise again so badly in my life." He said. He was putting on a leather glove, his right hand. Serpine.

"They were innocent." Skulduggery said so quietly. Serpine shrugged.

"You're the enemy. The great Skulduggery Pleasant. His sister is… Meh. She pales in comparison to you. All she is is a pretty face. But you… You're magnificent. Cold. Hard. Ruthless. But you have three weaknesses. Two of which lay before you. You love them, undeniably. But your real weakness is your little sister, isn't it?"

Ezra looked at him with wide eyes and then turned to Skulduggery. "Remember what Ghastly said." Was all she said to her brother. _Avenge me_. Serpine laughed. "I'm going to kill her, then you. The Dead Men will fall apart-"

"I think you're overestimating our worth."

"-And we will win this war. We deserve to."

"What you deserve is a swift kick to the ba-"

"You can say your empty, sarcastic threats all you want. But it doesn't change your pretty sister is going to die." Serpine said. Skulduggery started mildly fidgeting with the rope, his chest rising and falling faster. He couldn't lose her too, not after the pain of his family. But he would never let that show, not to Serpine. He couldn't. Two men grabbed Ezra and untied her hands and she did try, bless, to get away but one of them slammed their fist into the side of her head. Skulduggery was tugging at the rope now, his feet kicking the dirt covered ground. He grunted but his magic was bound in this cave. Ezra was dragged to a body of water that had been hidden from them due to the small diameter of light they had, but now he could see it clearly, see the fear and resignation on his loving, optimistic sister's face. She was forced to her knees in front of the water, then someone wrapped their hand around the back of her neck and forced her down, her hands being held by two other people. Nothing happened for a minute and a half, then her legs twitched and her arms strained and she thrashed to get a breath in. But then light lit up the whole cave, a golden colour. Warmth seeped into Skulduggery and he saw her hair go from brown to gold at the top, that proceeded to travel to the tips. The people holding her disintegrated, just like that. Three neat piles of ashes lay where they stood. Ezra jerked back, drawing in a breath, water dripping from her shivering frame. Serpine growled then shoved a knife into Skulduggery's throat then his heart, then a woman stepped forward and placed a hand on Serpine and a hand on Skulduggery and then they were gone and Skulduggery was dead and Ezra was screaming and Ghastly and Anton were cursing and questioning as Dexter and Saracen calmed Ezra down as Erskine looked around the cave for anything to help their whereabouts.

Then they caught up to Valkyrie's arrival until Kaden was projecting a projection of them watching him project something. Ezra was unconscious but breathing as everyone shifted, wide-eyed, staring at where the projection was.

"Excellent. Truly excellent. Very enjoyable." Macon said.

 **Thank you for reading! I really, really hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	22. Discovering

**Sorry that I haven't posted in so long, it's just that school has been ridiculously busy, the Christmas etc! I hope you're all having a great festive season!**

They congregated in the room that Dexter and Ezra were sharing. Ezra was still unconscious, laying on the bed alarmingly still, nothing moving except the small heaves of her chest as she took in ragged breaths. Dexter sat next to her, his brow permanently furrowed. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat pressed against the wall, their arms touching. Ghastly was sitting backward on the wooden chair, his arms resting on the back of the chair, legs sprawled out on either side. His left leg bounced vigorously. Anton, Saracen, and Erskine stood.

"Is she-" Erskine began, but Ghastly cut him off.

"Is she what, Erskine? Is she okay? Alive? What difference does it make? You still locked her up. You still blamed her for everything. You still ripped to shreds the one she loved because he wasn't you. So don't you _dare_ pretend you care about her because you don't." Ghastly, his hands shaped into fists.

"I thought of everyone, you'd be the most eager to help rebuild," Erskine said quietly, looking at the ground. There was the scraping of the chair, two steps, and the Ghastly had Erskine's shirt gripped in his hands. He slammed Erskine into the wall once.

"REBUILD?!" He roared, slamming him again. "You _killed_ Saracen. You _killed_ Anton. And you _killed_ me. Me. Your partner. I was your brother. I would have laid down my life for you. I just never thought I'd die because of you. I never thought that my last breath would be on your hands, Ravel. So don't try to make me fix or rebuild anything. Because as soon as Ezra is awake and stable, you're getting thrown in that cell again." Another slam. "Do you understand me?" Ghastly finished, his voice dangerously low, his teeth gritted. Erskine swallowed but nodded. Satisfied, Ghastly went back to his seat. "I'm sorry for the disruption." He said.

"If you didn't do it, I would have," Saracen said, glaring at the traitor.

"What do we do?" Valkyrie asked. "I mean, they said they wanted to kill us, yeah? Yet he said we could leave once Ezra wakes up… So are they going to kill us?"

"I don't know," Saracen said bluntly.

"We leave. Right now it doesn't matter if they plan on killing us, they'll have to get in line. Behind Hades and the Supreme Council. Our main concern now is getting out and going back to the Bunker and laying low until we formulate an actual plan. We are in far too deep to be taking any kind of action that hasn't been thought out. We go back. We heal. Help Ezra in whatever it is she's going through." Skulduggery said with great confidence.

"That was the best sounding none-plan plan I've ever heard," Valkyrie said, a smile playing on her lips. Skulduggery nodded.

"I try, I really do."

Ezra sat bolt upright, gasping, clutching at her chest. "Ezra, Ezra what is it?" Dexter asked, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, and Ghastly were up in seconds.

"It was him." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at something off in the distance.

"What? What did he do? Who is he?" Valkyrie asked, part of feeling guilty that her voice rose and sounded like she was speaking to little Alice. Ezra cocked her head and frowned, wringing her hands out.

"Erskine gave me to Macon." She said softly, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone went uncomfortably still.

"What?" Skulduggery asked the single word seemed too loud, like it didn't belong in the thick silence that had fallen across the room.

"She rambling, that's what. She's crazy!" Erskine exclaimed, taking a step back. Valkyrie grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, bringing him to his knees.

"What happened, Ezra?" Dexter asked, taking one of her hands in his and brushing back a strand of golden hair. Ezra swallowed, bit her lip, scratched her collarbone, swallowed again.

"It was late. Skulduggery had been dead, gone and dead I mean, for…" Her brows furrowed. "I wasn't sobbing every night, but still longed for him,"

"He'd been gone four months," Erskine said from his place on the ground, eyes staring unseeingly at the bed sheets. Ezra nodded her agreement.

"And Dexter was out keeping watch, everyone else was sleeping. Except Erskine. I woke up to something in my mouth and my arms wouldn't move and wrists hurt, I couldn't move my legs and I couldn't use magic," Her voice was starting to rise, her pitch becoming shrill. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Ezra, you don't have to say anymore." Ghastly said. But Ezra shook her heading, both of her hands squeezing Dexter's hand.

"It was him. It was Erskine. He said that he didn't like me and that I deserved what I was about to get. He said that if I didn't go then Dexter would hate me and that Skulduggery, were he alive, kill me himself for being a coward. He said that the Dead Men would disown me if I stayed any longer, that they feared me. That they planned to kill me. This was the only way, he said." She was crying now, tears spilling down her cheeks, onto her hands.

"For two hundred years, you were left thinking we hated you. Alone, by yourself." Saracen said, his brown eyes full of sadness for his friend. And anger. Ezra nodded, a sob escaping her mouth as she let go of Dexter to cover her face. He threw an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, his other hand holding her. Skulduggery leaned forward and kissed her forehead, so gently and tenderly that it was hard to believe how violent he could become.

"You're one of the bravest, strongest people I know, Ezra. Never forget that." He said, his voice velvet. Ezra out her hands down and looked at him, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Skulduggery smiled.

"Look after her," Skulduggery said to Dexter, then he turned and hoisted Erskine to his feet.

"Valkyrie, the door, if you wouldn't mind," Skulduggery asked his partner, who wordlessly opened the door. Skulduggery quite literally threw Erskine out of the room. Skulduggery shut the door behind the two of them.

Valkyrie crawled onto the bed and grabbed Ezra's hand, holding it tightly.

"It's not like he didn't know. My father was, is, notorious. He knew that he'd put her through hell, hurt her. And he s _till_ did it." Dexter said, gritting his teeth, trying his best to keep his temper down so as not to scare Ezra. There was a crash then a scream then Skulduggery came back in, slamming the door on Erskine. He clapped his hands together.

"Right then, are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Can she even teleport us?" Anton asked, uncertainty evident in his voice. Valkyrie held her hand out to Skulduggery, who took in the put his hand on Ghastly's shoulder, who grabbed Anton's arm, who clapped a hand on Saracen's back, who touched Dexter's shoulder. Ezra blinked, then they were in the bunker again. Safe. Erskineless.

 **Hope you enjoy! Please review, I'd really appreciate it! Happy New year! :3**


	23. Chess And Proposals

Erskine Ravel felt shame as he limped to the dining hall where he knew Macon would be. He didn't feel shame for tearing The Dead Men apart. He felt shame that he was going to walk up to Macon and ask his help. His feet slid across the ground, deciding they didn't want to rise and fall. Skulduggery had done a number on him, that was for sure. Erskine ignored the rage that flared in his chest. He took a breath outside the grand double doors, taking a second to prepare himself. Shouldering the door open, he gracelessly walked in. Breakfast was gone, replaced by a chess set. Blaise was lounging a seat, her leg on the table. Kaden stood against the wall, his lean arms folded over his chest. Holly sat reading a book. Noah was across from Macon, setting up the last pieces of the game board. Macon Reid looked up at Erskine and laughed, his fat, greasy lips splitting to reveal horrendous, rotting teeth. Erskine quite literally swallowed his pride, keeping his mouth clamped shut before he could say anything he would regret.

"Bloom remembered it was me that gave her to you," Erskine stated hastily.

"Do you like chess?" Macon asked, his laughter dying as he fiddled with one of the pieces. Erskine shrugged.

"I don't really play." It was surprisingly difficult to keep the irritation out of his voice, and Macon noticed, his hazel eyes flickering to Erskine then back. It was remarkable how different Vex and his father looked. Where Vex was tall, Macon was rather short. Vex's hair was the colour of wet sand with the sun shining on it, short. Macon's was the colour of dirty dishwater, long and scraggly. Where Vex was lean and strong, muscles rippling beneath the taught, tan skin, Macon's skin seemed to drown him, rolling under his clothes, soft and squidgy. The only similarity whatsoever was their eyes, but even then, it was only the colour. Macon's looked like fish eyes, bulging out of his skull.

"Noah, if you would be so kind as to switch with Mr Ravel." Noah stood and sauntered out of the room wordlessly, obviously not caring. Blaise sat a little straighter. Kaden sat down, slowly, next to Holly. Erskine sat down on the other side of the board, his pieces black.

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are the King and the Queen," Macon said, picking up those two wooden pieces. He dropped them in the middle of the board.

"Nothing holds them, nothing holds them back. They are equals. Equally intelligent, equally strong, equally ruthless. They don't care who the hurt, so long as they do it for their own justice. They're leaders." He continued. Erskine frowned but didn't object.

"Saracen Rue and Anton Shudder are your Bishops. Strong and useful, but not the most. They don't waver from their opinion, just as the Bishop can't waver from its colour. They are headstrong men, I admire that."

Macon picked up his two white Bishops, dropping them in the middle. They clattered, that satisfying thud of wood on wood ringing through the grand room. Holly had closed her book.

"Dexter Vex," He tried and failed to hide the catch of emotion in his voice, "And Ezra Bloom are your Rooks. They're saints, or they act like they are, moving forwards, backwards and side to side. But never diagonal, because they refuse to do anything that could be considered bad. There's black and there's white, no shades of grey. Not to them." Macon picked up the two Rooks and dropped them down in the middle.

"Ghastly Bespoke is your knight. He's strong, loyal, obedient. Not because he doesn't have a backbone, no, but because he does what others know is best. He jumps over people that aren't important to get to those who are. A very good quality if I must be honest. He cuts out the little things." He picked up one of his Knights and threw it to the pile.

"You, Erskine Ravel, are a Pawn." Erskine's gold eyes flicked up to meet Macon.

"You were a knight, brave and loyal with your partner. But then you betrayed them. You killed three and kidnapped a fourth. You move one step forward then cower a step or two back. You want to be on the winning side, but you don't know which side that is. Not yet, anyways. You haven't for the past four hundred years. I know why you killed your brothers. You killed them because you were scared that we'd come after you because Ezra had been found, returned with her memories. You wanted, needed a distraction. A commotion. You needed people to love and worship you because if they didn't we would come for you and we would kill you and you knew it. So what better way than to have the Warlocks cause a ruckus? You could save everyone, be the Hero. But no. You messed it up, didn't you?"

"Why did you bring them back?" Erskine asked, desperate to change the subject from his failure.

"Do you love her?" Macon asked, ignoring him.

"Who?" Erskine already knew the answer, though.

"Ezra Bloom."

"I did."

"Oh, past tense Mr Ravel?"

"She's engaged to be married. She loves _him._ "

"And I am going to kill him. Well, torture her then kill him. But we can make them both suffer. Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome, Mr Ravel?" Erskine's brow furrowed.

"Yes…"

"I have a proposition. We both get what we want."

"I'm listening…"

It was a truly wonderful proposal. Erskine found himself having a jump in his step, despite the mild pain. He hardly felt it. He was smiling, grinning. He called the Supreme Council and told them where the Dead Men were. Then he joined Macon again for an actual game of chess.

 **I had such a bad block, but it has been lifted, hooray! Please, please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. The Separations

It was the middle of the night when the Cleavers invaded the Bunker. Four went into each room, quietly, shooting sedation darts into the necks of the Dead Men. Skulduggery and Ghastly awoke and tried to resist, to shout a warning, but they were quickly overpowered. They were shackled, blindfolded and gagged by the Cleavers, as they were instructed. Then they were each put into separate cars and driven away by Sanctuary officials, each being driven to a different place.

They were quick and they were thorough. Very little struggling. It was a good mission.

John, Sean and Blaise knew that Macon would be impressed. Blaise had told the Cleavers what to do, even if that mean taking the captives to another country. Which is what they were doing. Ghastly was being dropped in the Tundra. Anton, the boat in the middle of the ocean. Saracen the dessert. Skulduggery in a war zone. Ezra in a rain forest. Valkyrie to have her memories wiped. And Dexter to his father. It was brilliant. They were magically bound, and the Cleavers were told to randomly drop them off so not even their little teleporter could help. They would rot to death if nothing else. Blaise smiled as she walked out into the cool night air, John and Sean on either side of her.

Ghastly Bespoke woke up angry, scared, and bloody freezing. He was in his jammies. A cotton white shirt and blue stiped bottoms. That didn't seem like the proper attire for the snow. Because that was what he is in, on, under. Snow. His hands, no, his whole body burned from the intense temperature that surrounded him. He ran his tongue over the gag in his mouth, his wrists testing the shackles. He bucked his head a few times, trying and failing to get the damn blindfold off. He felt his heart start to beat faster, his hands getting clammy, his breathing becoming uneven. He was panicking. Then again, who wouldn't be panicking? He made a muffled sound and waited. No one answered. He was alone.

 _Water_ Saracen Rue thought dimly. He pulled his legs underneath him, manoeuvring in an odd way. He groaned as he wobbled, managing to get into a kneeling position. He breathed heavily through his nose, overcompensating as his mouth wasn't getting any of the dry, harsh, hot air. He stood, shakily. He took a step and slid down again, the dry rustling sounding out. _Sand_ he realised, a heavy lump forming in his chest. _I'm in the desert._ Then a hand was on his shoulder, squeezing, and the cold, unmistakable edge of a blade was pressed against his throat.

Skulduggery Pleasant awoke to the sound of bomb dropping alarmingly close to him. He was laying on the ground, his legs sprawled out, his hands bound behind him. Another whistling sound, then a deafening explosion. The ground on which he lay violently shook as scream rung out. Rapid gunfire followed the bomb, screaming and yelling in a harsh, thick accent, in a language that wasn't English. He thrashed his head around, trying to free himself from the blindfold to no avail. Another bomb. More gunfire. He was in a war zone. And utterly defenceless.

Valkyrie Cain was shaken awake. She was in a bed, fluorescent lights above her. A head bobbed above her. China Sorrows. Valkyrie was too panicked and groggy to even feel the alarm that should be spreading through her at the fact that she was now in the hands of the enemy… parse.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked, her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth.

"John and Sean are part of the Demon… horde." China spat, "They aren't real officials. You're safe."

She continued. Valkyrie nodded.

"Where is Skulduggery?"

China didn't reply.

Sweat poured off her body as Ezra Bloom groaned softly. She was being carried. Large, soft hands held her arms, easily lifting her slight frame off the ground. "Mmmmurphffff!" She said through the gag. No one replied. What happened? Where was she? Tears dampened the blindfold as she swung her legs and twisted her body. She couldn't think straight, everything thick and heavy and blurry. She heard bird song and hisses and snarls, thick rain drops plopping around her. It was so warm, the air stuck in her nostrils, slugging to reach her lungs.

Anton Shudder felt his stomach in his throat when he woke up. There was a slight rocking, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was sitting against a sturdy wall, with a sloshing sound violating his sense of sound. He could feel a constant vibration going through him. He thrashed, seeing to what extent he could move and leaned his head back when he realised he couldn't do anything, really. He reckoned he was on a ship, but that didn't help him. Not even a little.

 _Crack._ Dexter Vex's head whipped around as the back of Macon's hand connected with his cheek. Dexter inhaled, composing himself upright in the wooden chair he was bound to. "What?" He asked, still dazed. He looked down, realised he was restrained, realised who was in front of him, and lurched forward. "Where are they? Where is she? What have you done?" He asked, anxiety taking the form of a fist in his chest filling him with dread. Macon simply smiled.

"I have wasted enough time on you. I feel it's time to pass it on to someone more… worthy." Macon said, smiling, his eyes bulging as he waddled away.

Erskine Ravel walked in slowly, a chain in his hand, a smirk on his face.

 **Thanks for reading! Pretty please review!**


	25. Mirrors

"Hold his head up."

Erskine insisted. Kaden looked at him, his cool dark eyes giving nothing away. He stepped forward and lifted Dexter Vex's head up. Dexter winced and looked at Kaden, his eyes glassy. Erskine's hand whipped out and slammed into Dexter. Kaden closed his eyes, feeling the other man's strain to keep in his shrieks. This continued for an hour or so before Erskine tired, dropping the chain at Dexter's feet, wiping the sweat of his own brow, spitting on the ground next to Dexter and walking out. Dexter visibly slumped when Erskine left, letting out a breath of relief. Kaden stepped around and was about to leave when he heard a wheeze.

"Water. Please."

Kaden stopped and turned, then left. He came back a moment later, carrying a bottle of water, freezing cold from the fridge. He held it up to man's lips and tilted, slowly. Dexter drank and grunted when he had had enough.

"Pour it over me." He said. Kaden nodded, fully understanding the unpleasant heat in the room. He poured it gently over his head and shoulders, apologising when Dexter winced in pain.

"Thank you." He said, and Kaden didn't know what to say. No one ever thanked him, it just wasn't how things worked. Yet, here it was. Kaden nodded.

"Are they here?"

"No… I'm afraid they aren't."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't,"

"You've been in her head, Kaden. Will she be okay?"

Kaden hesitated. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

And Dexter's face contorted into a look of agony and utter hopelessness.

"I have to go," Kaden said quickly, and left, sitting the empty bottle down. He went to his room, sitting on the bed. He took a deep breath, not even sure if it would work. He closed his eyes and reached for them, for their individual minds, unique and strong and beautiful. He found Skulduggery Pleasant's first. Then Valkyrie Cain's. He found them all, and pulled with all his strength, deeply breathing, his hands moving as he took each image, each mind and waded through them, throwing them to corners of the room, his eyes still closed. He gasped when he had all eight and when he opened his eyes his room was alive, illuminated by the Dead Men, their thoughts and feelings and loves and losses and hatreds and battles. But most importantly, their whereabouts.

He made a decision then.

Three days later he acted on that decision.

He snuck back into the room that he knew Dexter was in and untied him, hoisting him gently to his feet. Kaden crept out under night fall, gingerly setting Dexter on the passenger side of the black Volvo. He put his seat belt on and then quietly closed the door. He cursed that he had forgotten his bag and went back into the ridiculous mansion.

"Kaden! There you are!" Holly said, walking towards him. Kaden turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping she didn't realise the roaring in his ears or the hammering of his heart, or the persistent sweat that was pouring off of his dark skin.

"I was wondering if you had seen one of the Rooks from Macon's chess set?" She asked and Macon could have sworn he was going to throw up then and there. What had Macon said? Dexter Vex was a Rook. They must know. Don't blow it though, they might not.

"No. I haven't, sorry." He said. Holly shrugged then walked back the other way and Kaden ran to his room, flung his bad over his back and bolted to the car. Dexter was awake.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" He asked, a hacking cough tearing through his body.

"Escaping. Breaking you out. Now." Kaden said, fastening his seatbelt and flooring it.

An hour later and he pulled the car up to the Sanctuary, grabbing his bag from the back seat and Dexter from the passenger side, he stumbled in.

"Help! I need help! Please!" He yelled, overly aware of all the blood that had been coughed up and all the wheezing and shallow breaths Dexter was achieving. Cleavers, Tipstaff, China Sorrows and Valkyrie Cain were there in a heart beat.

"Dexter!" Valkyrie called, running to her friend as a cleaver grabbed Kaden.

"No wait, stop!" Valkyrie said. The Cleaver didn't let go.

"Unhand him and go and get Dr Synecdoche." China insisted. The Cleavers left.

"What is happening?" Tipstaff asked.

"Dexter was with Macon, wasn't he? That's where he was delivered." Valkyrie said the pieces clicking together. Before Kaden could answer, Dexter started coughing, falling to his knees as his back and shoulders shuddered, blood spattering on his lips and chin, falling on the floor.

Cleavers lifted him and brought him to the Medical Bay, Valkyrie going with him.

"Why should we trust a Demon?" China asked, looking the boy up and down.

"Because I can help you."

"How?"

"Do you have any flat surfaces I could use?" He asked. She frowned but shrugged, turning on her heel and walking away. Kaden frowned then followed. She stopped outside of a set of double door, looked at him then threw them open to the Mirror Room.

Kaden smiled, walking in.

"Perfect," Then he pressed his finger tips to one, then another, until he reached five and then he closed his eyes and the Dead Men appeared in the mirrors.

"Dexter will be fine- whoa." Valkyrie said, looking at each mirror in turn, taking in the rainforest, the war zone, the snowy hell, the dessert and the ship.

 **Please review!**


	26. Mundane Wars

Valkyrie gripped the arms of the chair as she watched the mirror that was focused on Skulduggery, not listening to anything the Elders were saying. They were beating him, whoever they were, trying to get answers. The quiet translation that Kaden was whispering to her let her know that they thought Skulduggery was a spy and they wanted whatever information he had. Which was none incidentally, but Skulduggery didn't know that was what they wanted, or how to say he didn't know himself. So instead he was hit in the face a remarkable amount of times.

"What do we do?" Valkyrie asked as Dexter waddled into the room, wearing the standard issued white clothes the Medical Bay gave patients. He had a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of steaming liquid in his hand, his hair dishevelled. He apparently didn't care at all that there were Elders in the room. He slumped in an empty chair next to Valkyrie, taking in the screens and very quietly saying

"Shit."

"Isn't the language enough to go on?" Valkyrie asked desperately. Kaden shook his head.

"Your teleporter wouldn't be able to find them, there are no distinctive features. Just a language and sand… It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Skulduggery cried out as one of the men brought the butt of their gun on his head, screaming in his face.

"We need to do something!" Valkyrie exclaimed, frustration and worry building up in her chest, threatening to burst through.

"Okay," Milo said, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose, then replacing them. "The bandanna that they are wearing to obscure their faces means something, because they're all the same, yes?"

"Yes." Valkyrie said.

"Right, so we need to find what that colour scheme matches and then boom we have it narrowed down."

"I can tell you that," China said, "The red symbolises blood and death, original I know, and the white symbolises the salvation they seek. The fact that it's a black circle in the middle means the government is somewhere in the middle, balancing it. The red 'x' over it shows that the government are losing, failing. They're a resistance group called Underlie."

Valkyrie blinked slowly. "Right. Great. Where is that? How do we get there?"

China hesitated. "They're the mortal version of the Dead Men, Valkyrie. And considering there is only you and a very injured Dexter right now I suggest holding off… But I know you won't, will you?"

"No."

China's shoulder slumped. "I'll call upon as much of a team as I can." She said, then disappeared through the grand doors. Valkyrie looked at the other mirrors. Anton was still in the ship, undetected. Ezra was still being carried somewhere by huge, dark skinned women. Ghastly had been taken in by a family wrapped head to toe in fur with a remarkable amount of Husky dogs. Saracen had somehow managed to free himself of his binds and was wandering, his somewhat surprising survival skills kicked into full gear. They would worry about them when an issue aroused. But right now they were fine… sort of.

The next day, they were ready. There were twelve cleavers, Tanith, China, Milo, Valkyrie and the Monster Hunters. Fletcher was studying the mirror, then a map that China had given him. His eyes scanned it, then looked at the mirror again. He nodded.

"I'm ready. Link up." They did as he said. Valkyrie knew he was not happy with these turn of events, he hated going somewhere for a mission without testing it. But they all knew he might be killed if he went in alone. Valkyrie blinked and then they were in the room. As soon as they're feet touched the ground, shouts of panic and gun shots rang around them. They went about their plan. Milo crouched down, snatching their senses away without a moment's hesitation. The Cleavers went to all possible entrance points, Tanith and China guarding Milo as Valkyrie went and rapidly untied Skulduggery.

"Hello there." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't in pain even though his face said different.

"Hi." Valkyrie said, breathless, untying the last knot.

Skulduggery stood then grabbed Valkyrie, throwing her to the ground as he yelled "GET DOWN!". He was on top of her, shielding her from the bomb she didn't even suspect until it went off. Her ears felt funny, and a fog that wouldn't lift slowed her movements. Her arm was stinging. She felt hands on her, pulling her up, panicked. There was shouting but it sounded far away, like she was under water and they were yelling at her from the surface. She was aware that Milo and Tanith were bleeding. She was aware that Fletcher was unconscious. It didn't register to her why that was bad. She saw cleavers pick him up, then they were running but it felt like she was running in the snow, her legs refusing to move.

Then it hit her like a wave.

There screaming and shouting and ricocheting bullets and the running but to where? They were out of the building now. And in the middle of a war.


	27. Smoke, Flames and Names

Dexter sat, breathing heavily, next to Tipstaff, Lila and Kaden. Fletcher was still unconscious, and the rest of them were very badly injured. They were hidden, though. For now. Ezra wasn't. The women finally came upon a clearing in the dense, humid rainforest and Dexter could do nothing but watch as Ezra was stripped of her clothes, too dazed and weak to even try to fight back. It wasn't that weird, nudity, as most women there were only partially clad themselves. Which was something else the viewers noted; there wasn't a single man. Ezra was still bound, and the women were cheering and roaring, towering over Ezra. They dragged her to a wooden trunk, wood at the bottom of it.

"Is that?" Kaden asked, just as Dexter exclaimed

"No."

But it became clear what it was as they attached the chain on Ezra's wrists to a rope at the top. She was on her tip toes, still blindfolded and gagged, unaware of the fact that women were bringing forth torches of flames. They were dancing and screeching cheering as Ezra began to get more and more panicked, the foggy daze Macon put her in realising she was in danger. She thrashed and writhed to free herself as the first woman, clad only a cloth around her waist and through her legs with her hair braided with leather bands, dropped the torch.

"What do we do? We need to do something!" Dexter said as the flames caught. Another woman, this time pale with a crazy blonde mane of hair and wearing nothing at all, dropped another torch. The flames weren't yet at Ezra's feet but they were about to be.

"I- I don't know," Kaden said, as a women stepped forward and threw Ezra's clothes into the fire. A third woman dropped her torch and that's when the flames touched Ezra and she howled through the gag, her legs kicking up to try and escape the heat.

"They're going to kill her!" Lila cried, rising from her chair like that was going to help. Dexter grabbed Kaden's wrist as Ezra let out another shriek and the woman screamed with her.

"What do we do?!" He asked, panicked and helpless.

"I don't know!"

The flames were getting higher, nearly at her thighs now, the smoke billowing around her. If she didn't burn to death she would choke to death.

"Get her down." Said a voice. It rose above the animalistic noises, loud and clear. The chaos stopped as two women doused the fire with wooden buckets, another one untying Ezra. She collapsed on the ground, blindly backing up, her legs bleeding and blistered. She was sobbing.

Dexter had never seen her so vulnerable. She was confused, injured, restrained and naked in a place she had never been before with people she had never met before.

"You." Said the woman, walking out from her place within the trees, her skin dark as night. She was dressed in beads, her crazy curls falling to her waist, beads and feathers in and on her hair. She was clearly their leader. She was pointing at the girl who threw the torch in first.

"Who is your leader?" She asked. Her voice was low, husky.

"You are," Said the woman.

"Correct. So you will do as I say, including alerting me for anything new," She gestured to the girl, "Including visitors."

She stepped towards Ezra, kneeling. She pulled out a stone, sharpened to a deadly point, and sawed through the chains with it. Once Ezra's hands were free, the woman took the gag out, then slipped the blindfold off.

"Do you remember me, child?" She asked as a tense, hushed silence settled amongst the rioting women. Ezra was still crying and she shook her head.

"No," She whispered, shuddering.

The woman hesitated.

"What is your name, child?" She asked.

"Ethel. My name is Ethel."

"That… That's not good, is it?" Kaden asked.

"No. No, it isn't." Dexter replied, his eyes glued to the mirror.

The woman frowned then gently rested her hand on Ezra's head.

"Your mind has been broken." She said finally. "Hissta, Saraha, get cloths for the child. She will be in my place of rest until she is well again." She said. Then she scooped Ezra into her arms and walked away, into a large, woven tent. She sat Ezra down on a blanket of fur.

"This will hurt, my child." The woman she as she gingerly placed her hands on Ezra's legs.

"No, no please, I'm sorry for whatever I did, please!" She begged. Dexter inhaled sharply but said nothing.

"What, exactly, is she doing?" Tipstaff asked. No one answered him. No one knew.

The woman closed her eyes and then slowly but surely the angry red welts faded, until Ezra's legs were red, then pink, then their usual pale selves again.

"She's a sorcerer," Lila said slowly.

"My name is Zafaria. You may call me that. I will call you Ethel if this pleases you. Tell me about yourself. I feel like I know a different version of you."

Ezra was staring at her legs, only partially listening. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was naked and slipped the blanket over her, gasping when the blanket touched her legs and she didn't feel any pain.

"My legs- the burns- they hurt-"

"I am a healer, child. Tell me who you are." Zafaria said, not used to being disobeyed or half listened to.

"My name is Ethel Gallows. I have a family, in Ireland, but I don't think I'm in Ireland anymore. I have four brothers. Three younger, one older. Where am I? Why am I here?"

Zafaria considered for a moment, then stood, reaching up to a woven basket. She pulled it down and sat it on her lap.

"I know you as Ezra Bloom. You're a sorcerer. One of the most powerful to ever live. Before I became a part of this tribe, I fought in the war with Malevolent. You saved my life in that war, child. You saved me and you didn't even know me."

Ezra was shaking her head.

"I did none of those things," she said. Zafaria shook her head and passed her the basket. Ezra took it sceptically. Inside were letters. That Ezra had written to this woman, this Zafaria. She read the most recent:

 _Zafaria_

 _Dexter did it! We're engaged now. Officially. I'm still not sure what to do about the whole Hades thing, but I'm sure we'll think of something. We always do. We'll beat this one. I know we will. Dexter's father Macon brought back Anton, Saracen and Ghastly. I don't know how or why or how long they will stay with us. But they're here. How are things on your end? How is the tribe? It's been four hundred years and they still don't suspect you're magic._

 _Sorry, this is so short. Hope to hear back soon!_

 _-Ezra Bloom x_

Ezra was breathing heavily, shaking her head. "Who is Dexter? Who is Anton and Saracen and Ghastly? Who are you?" She asked, her voice rising to shrill yell.


	28. Dogs

Ghastly lifted the spoon to his lips, grateful for the warmth. There were chunks of a kind of meat and Ghastly let his stomach win over his mind's question. A man covered in fur, in his seventies, sat across from him, eating the same soup. When he spoke, his English was rough and broken.

"We found you tied, asleep," He said as Ghastly listened intently. He nodded for the man to go on. "We took you, untied and wrapped you in blanket. You were… uh… colour of sky?" He said.

"Blue?" Ghastly offered. The old man nodded vigorously.

"You will stay, be warmed, be feed, be sleep. Then you must leave. Before she find you." Ghastly's stomach fell.

"Before who finds me?" He asked, but the man shook his head.

"Shila and Nuka will take you." He said instead. The man's eyes lingered on Ghastly and he began to feel uncomfortable with the silence and stare. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you magic man?" The old man asked. Ghastly inhaled, his head shooting up to look at him. He didn't know what to do… what would happen if he said yes? What would happen if they found out he was lying? Ghastly looked at the floor and said in a small voice

"Yes."

The old man smiled, smug with himself. "I knew it," He said, then continued to eat his soup in silence. Ghastly followed suit.

He was given a bundle of blankets, all made from fur that had been softened from use. He balled one up and used it as a makeshift pillow, then laid the other two on top of him. He had been given clothes to wear, his cotton jammies hardly suitable for the climate he found himself in. The man said they would set off at dawn, and travel down to the ocean where there would be a boat. Shila and Nuka would take him to another island where there would be a plane, from there he would go where ever he needed to. Back to Ireland. The journey would take three weeks, and Ghastly was all too aware of how much time was ticking, of how he had no way to know if the others were alive. He tried to shut off his mind, but another question lingered in his mind… Who was the she that man referred to so fearfully? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay still and turn off.

When dawn arrived, Ghastly was woken by a dog licking his face. He groaned, gently swatting the creature away, only for another one to crawl onto his stomach, another licking his leg. He opened his eyes and sat up, the beautiful husky falling onto his lap. There were six in the room, all white with black or brown or grey patches. He laughed as they mewled over each other, begging for his attention. He clasped them, wondering who let them in. The question was answer as two figures dressed head to toe in fur and leather stepped in, a boy and a girl. The girl was smiling, the boy looked bored. They both had tan skin and long black hair. The girl threw Ghastly a bundle of things, consisting of a bag filled with rations, water, a map and a compass, thick furry boots, and a leather jacket with fur trims. They were very well made.

"Thank you." He said as the dogs averted their attention to the two people, who Ghastly was presuming was Nuka and Shila. Once the last dog was off, he threw the covers off of himself and laced the boots on, grateful he was one of the rare people who wore socks to bed. He laced them up, then put the jacket on. It was too big, but he didn't mind. The dogs, Nuka and Shila were gone as he put the bag on his back. He walked out of the small room after folding the blankets. The man was outside, hold a bow, arrow and quiver. He wordlessly passed them over to Ghastly, then went into the next room.

"Thank you!" Ghastly said loudly, hoping the man heard him and understood him. He went outside and Nuka and Shila had just finished strapping the dogs to the sleigh.

"Whoa." Ghastly said. There were twelve dogs in total, and the sleigh was made of wood, the straps leather. Snow was falling, and was everywhere as far as they eye could see. It was beautiful, watching the sun rise so close.

"Come now, we must go." Said the boy.

"That's Nuka. He is kind but stern." Said Shila. Ghastly nodded his understanding. He stepped into the sleigh, on the end, Nuka taking the reigns and Shila holding tight to the bar in the front. Ghastly put the quiver of arrows on his back, the string crossing his chest. The bow followed. Nuka let out a loud cry and the dogs moved as one. It was a pretty fast pace, if Ghastly was honest and he found himself gripping the bar along with Shila. The snow moved, like knife through butter. The surroundings were breath taking, isolate and white. They passed very few people who would wave or shout in a language that Ghastly didn't know. As a whole, Nuka and Shila were very quiet travel companions, the complete opposite of the Dead Men.

At night they would stop and sleep, letting the dogs rest and eat. Then they were off again in the morning. A routine began very quickly, and the three strangers followed it easily and happily.

Until the 16th day. They were a day away from the ocean, nearly at the boat. They had taken a full day and night off for the dogs to rest a while back, and they could see the ocean from where they were.

And then she appeared. Out of nowhere, it seemed.


	29. Nasri

They were a gorgeous couple. After three days of walking with the dark skinned men, they arrived at a massive white mansion, adorned with gold wherever gold could go. The man was tall and broad, with dark curls falling over his light brown eyes. Hair smattered his jaw and around his mouth. His wife was equally beautiful, with long glossy black hair fastened in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder, golden bands and beads intertwined. A thin gold circlet sat atop both heads, hers bejeweled, his intricate designs. Saracen's hands were cuffed in front of him, the gag and blindfold gone. The men had their hands on their swords, two on either side of him. Saracen had a moment to feel embarrassed for his pajamas, looking at the thick, brightly coloured robes made of silk the couple were wearing.

Saracen raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nasri Sun. How are you, friend?" Saracen asked kindly. Nasri smiled back, a wide grin that lit up his face. He laughed, taking the key from the guard and unlocking the cuffs. He embraced Saracen, still laughing.

"Saracen Rue, as he lives and breaths." He said as he pulled away.

"I believe you've met Rania Amari, my beautiful wife?" He said, gesturing. Rania smiled and held her out, and Saracen gently kissed it.

"Yes, we've met. Back when she had common sense and didn't marry you." Saracen said chuckling. Rania laughed.

"It's those eyes." She said shyly, side eyeing Nasri, her eyebrow raised.

"Tonight we shall dine, catch up. There must be a story as to how a Dead Man winds up halfway across the world in nothing more than his sleep clothes." Nasri said, "Run him a hot bath, give him fresh clothes. Show him to his room."

A short while later Saracen was in a steaming hot bath with rose petals in it, and oils of various scents. He tried to relax, leaning his head on the edge. But he was tense. Why was he here? How did he get here? Where were the others? Were they alive? Were the okay? He didn't know, a d if there was one thing Saracen Rue hated, it was not knowing. He sat in the bath for a very long time, his mind rolling. He finally stood up when the water went lukewarm, and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. He padded to his room, very large and very gold and very decorated, and slipped into the robe that was on the bed. He felt strange, but didn't want to insult his hostesses.

There was a knock on the door, and Saracen called them in. It was a guard.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, the meal is ready." he said, his accent thick. Saracen nodded and checked near the bed for something to put on his feet. There wasn't anything. He smiled and followed the guard back the way they come, and into a vast hall, filled with people. It was like another time all together, like a medieval feast, something that didn't belong to the twenty first century. Saracen was seated at the head table, a round table filled with rich, exotic foods. He sat down next to Nasri. It was just the three of them at this table.

"Tell me, old friend, what brought you here in the state that you were in?" Nasri asked, taking a long drink from his golden goblet.

Saracen considered for a moment.

"You saved our lives, Rue. You are safe from whatever trouble you are in out there. Please, tell us. Maybe we can help in any way we can." Nasri said.

Saracen considered then began, telling the story from the beginning, the only detail he missed out was dying. After he told his story Nasri let out a low whistle.

"You've been busy, friend." He said, a smile dancing on his mouth.

"We owe you our lives-" Rania started, but Saracen interrupted.

"You owe me nothing-"

"We owe you our lives because if it weren't for you we would be dead. Our people would be dead. This city, this home, and all the people in it, would be nothing more than ashes if it weren't for you and your brothers. We will get you safely back to Ireland. We will spare no resources in helping you find your brothers. And we come with you. To fight alongside you in this mess you've gotten yourself into." Rania finished. Saracen stared at them both for a long moment. Then nodded. Saracen was prideful, but not too prideful to turn down help he desperately needed.

"Thank you." he said quietly. Nasri then smirked, picking up a metal jug and filling Saracen's cup.

"But tonight, we eat and we drink and we dance." He said, holding his cup up to toast Saracen. Rania joined in.

"To long lost friends." Nasri said.

"To long lost friends." Saracen and Rania echoed.

 **Hello! I'm back, its been over a year I know but i've been busy, sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	30. Pirates

Anton Shudder was hungry. Like, really hungry. He shifted, wiggling his fingers to try and get feeling to them again. He hadn't been spotted yet, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be. Sooner rather than later it'd be a necessity to be spotted. He jerked his head, trying to take the blindfold and or gag off. But to no avail. He heard heavy stop steps, clomping their way down the stairs. He held his breath, not even sure if he was hidden.

"Who the-" said a gruff voice. He'd been spotted. Four rough hands grabbed him, taking the blindfold and gag off, then smashing the cuffs. Anton sat up, quickly, rubbing circulation into his wrists.

"Who are you?" asked one of the large hairy men. Anton shrugged.

"Who are you?"

The man exchanged a look with his companion.

"I'm Sam. This is Andy… you're turn."

"I'm Anton."

"So uh… How did you end up here? Like that?" asked Andy.

"I… Don't really know." Anton said, "Are any of my friends here?"

Sam shook his head. "Not that we know of. But we didn't know you were here. So maybe." he said.

"What is 'here'?" Anton asked.

"Welcome aboard The Grey Helen!" Andy said. Anton raised an eyebrow. They were pirates. Actual, magical pirates. Anton had heard the stories, a ruthless and harsh band of sailors who did whatever they wanted and if anyone stood in their way, they destroyed them and their whole family.

"I'm afraid we gotta take you to see the Capt'n. He will decide what to do with you." Sam said, offering a hand to help Anton up. They walked up the creaky stairs, onto the deck. It was busy, there must have been about thirty men and women manning the ship. They were all ragged and leathered, harsh skin from the harsher conditions. People yelled and shrieked and laughed. They walked across the the Captains quarters and Sam knocked.

"Come in!" yelled a harsh voice. Anton's stomach dropped. He knee that voice. He remembered it vividly.

Sam and Andy went in, Anton slowly following.

The man, the captain, was one of Melevolent's Generals; Shadow Sun. His skin was dark, very dark, and his eyes were such a deep brown the appeared black. His thin lips spread into a smile.

"Hello, Anton Shudder. Have you missed me as much as I've missed you? Grab him. Put him in the cellar. We have some catching up to do." Shadow said, as Andy and Sam's casual disposition vaporated into hostility. They grabbed an arm each and dragged Anton into a dark, damp cellar.

Dexter sat with Tipstaff in the Mirror Room, watching with a horrible mix of terror and anxiety. Ezra was fine. Ghastly was not fine. Skulduggery and Val were fine and gearing up to come back. Anton was very much so not fine. Saracen was fine. And Dexter was utterly helpless.

 **This one is already longer than the other one, but i have plans! Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. A Rescue That Worked

**Okay, so long story short I have bitten off more than I can chew. But i will continue this and update it and eventually finish it. I have been spending a lot of time on my one shot fic, purely because it isn't a commitment. But yes. Here we go. Violence and bad language, as usual. Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as Fletcher was conscious, which was after three days too many, they teleported back to the Sanctuary. Skulduggery was extremely impressed and pissed off with the situation at hand. He was impressed because it was brilliant and clever; separate them so they lose a mass amount of time. It was genius. The demons would live, Hades would drag them all down, job done. He was pissed off because they were still missing Saracen, Ghastly, Anton and Ezra and that was not okay. Skulduggery liked all his eggs in the same basket. And they weren't even close to his basket. So they were all sitting in that cursed room staring at the cursed mirrors, trying to pick out specific clues and land marks as to the other's whereabouts. It was very tricky. They weren't too worried about Saracen or Ezra, they were safe and sound. But Anton was in a little boat all by himself in the middle of the ocean, his rations running low, his skin starting to blister. And Ghastly was hiding and freezing with the two fur covered people, with their dogs. Ghastly was badly hurt by the woman with the white hair, but his companions had patched him up pretty well.

They took turns, some watching the mirrors with Kaden, who was pale and weak from using his magic too much. China had made a little device that transferred magic, so someone would put their magic in it and Kaden would take it to keep the mirrors going. While some were watching the mirrors and looking after Kaden, others researched on how exactly to defeat the demons. One thing was for certain, they weren't strong enough to do it without the other four. Which was another thing; why send Anton, Saracen and Ghastly away when Macon could have just put them back where he got them from. In essence, it was far too many mysteries and unanswered questions for Skulduggery's liking.

"We got a landmark for Bespoke!" Valkyrie shouted, bursting into the library. Skulduggery looked up from his old, dusty book, simultaneously putting a bookmark in it, shutting the book and standing up.

"How? It was all snow." Skulduggery pointed out, hastily walking to the mirror room, Valkyrie taking long strides to keep up.

"They passed a mountain, geographically unique I guess. China knew it, and it was enough for Fletcher." Valkyrie explained.

"Who is going?"

"You, me, Fletcher and Dexter."

"Is he well enough?"

"He isn't giving us much of a choice."

Skulduggery sighed at this, knowing Vex and his stubbornness all too well.

Dexter and Fletcher were hunched over a map, Lila, Kaden, China and Milo still watching the mirrors.

"You ready?" Skulduggery asked. Fletcher nodded as Dexter said yes. Neither looked close to ready, but Skulduggery kept the remark to himself. Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's hand, and placed a hand on Fletcher's shoulder as Fletcher placed a hand on Dexter's elbow. A moment later and a harsh, bitter wind tore at them. Valkyrie cursed.

"We didn't prepare well!" She complained, wrapping her arms around herself, her teeth already chattering.

"No. It would seem we did not." Skulduggery said quietly, enveloping them all in a bubble of air then heating it up. The snow at their feet melted and no one could see their breath anymore. Valkyrie grinned at Skulduggery, her arms dropping to her sides. They saw the tracks in the snow from the sleigh and followed them quickly. It was a blizzard outside of their perfect little bubble, and if they didn't move hastily the snow would cover the fresh tracks. After walking for what felt like ages, they came upon the sleigh and the dogs, but no sign of Ghastly and his companions.

"That's not good." Dexter said, his face flushed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"I don't see foot prints." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Surely they wouldn't just leave the dogs..." Fletcher said, staring at the furry animals as they shivered. They were still bound to the sleigh, and didn't know which way to go without their owners. Then all the questions were answered as they heard a scream.

"Stay behind us. You can't get hurt again." Skulduggery instructed Fletcher as they started to move as one. The woman with the white hair was there. Ghastly's leg was broken, the bone poking out of his ripped flesh. Dexter ran to him to cover him, his two companions laying dead beside him, their blood soaking into the snow. The white woman didn't say anything, just threw a sharp shard of ice at Dexter as he ran. Skulduggery melted it with a fire stream before it hit Dexter, Valkyrie already sending bolts of bright lightning into her. Her eyes were white, her lips were white, everything about her was snow white. She hissed as the bolts hit her, turning her attention to Valkyrie. Fletcher teleported behind Ghastly and Dexter, placing a hand on them both. Then he teleported beside Valkyrie and Skulduggery, Dexter grabbed them both. Then they were beside the dogs again and Valkyrie laid a hand on one, then they were in the sanctuary with twelve dogs and a screaming Ghastly.


End file.
